


Lie to Me

by Trainwreck_23



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Warming, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Top Anakin Skywalker, Undercover Missions, Undercover sex slave Obi-Wan, poorly written smut, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: In the aftermath of the Hardeen mission Obi-Wan has to juggle appeasing the council and taking a second undercover mission as a pleasure slave and having to mend the bridge between him and Anakin.TW: Slight dub con- Obi-Wan goes undercover as a sex slave
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to [Link text](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkedup) looking over this story and beta it!!

This is a bad idea. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he paces in front of the door in the living room, feet making quiet sounds as he drags them through the fibers. This is very bad. The soft material rubs against his cock with every motion, and under very different circumstances, Obi-Wan would enjoy the teasing feel.

The sound of his nervous breathing fills the room, energy rolling off him waves sending ripples through the force as he paces some more. The cyan lace digs into his hips, causing the meat on his thighs to spill over the top, blue mixing with the pale white of his legs. The auburn hair that covers his body also adds to the appeal. 

Hopefully… 

Obi-Wan knows new lingerie won’t fix this, but it’s a start, right? Anakin can’t stay mad forever. Obi-Wan wishes for his cloak, for anything really, to cover his practically naked form. A wave of self consciousness rolls through him, making him even more uneasy. Obi-Wan lets out a breath and fixes his eyes on the door. 

He can do this. 

He can stand in his living room in only the newest set of lingerie that came for him yesterday. He can stand in his living room, cyan blue mixing in with the pale of skin ready to face off Anakin and his silence. He can stand and demand that even if Anakin won’t talk to him, won’t look at him, that Anakin  _ will  _ touch him, caress him, hold him. 

Even  _ if _ Anakin is angry about Obi-Wan faking his death and going undercover to the point where he doesn’t even look at Obi-Wan. Even  _ if  _ Anakin can barely look at him without shutting Obi-Wan out and keeps his force and his thoughts behind the steel walls of his mental shields. Obi-Wan  _ can _ get Anakin to want him again, even if it is for his body. 

He can’t do this. 

Obi-Wan spins quickly on his toes, the lace and straps dig into his hips and under the crease of his cheeks with motion, sending a pleasant feeling through Obi-Wan. The soft mesh of the fluttering babydoll rubs against his chest, adding to the friction and heat settling in stomach that now makes his stomach roll. This was not how this was supposed to go. 

Obi-Wan quickly walks into his room and slides the door shut, locking it. The lock is unnecessary, Anakin wouldn’t try to come into his room with the current state of their relationship, but it makes Obi-Wan feel better. More secure. He rubs his hands across his face, the prickles of new stubble scrape against his palms giving him an odd sensation against his palms. 

He misses his beard, he misses the long bristles that were comforting to him when he looked into the mirror and saw a shadow of Qui-Gon staring back at him. Releasing the heavy sad feeling, Obi-Wan drags his hand over the buzz cut of his auburn hair slowly, but surely growing back. His nails scratch against his scalp as he walks towards his fresher. It’s the only thing Anakin had said to him since the full plan came to light and Obi-Wan returned to the land of the living. 

_ Your hair is gone _ . 

That’s it. No compliments, no disdain. Just the cold, solid indifference he has been treating Obi-Wan to since Obi-Wan’s “resurrection”. Satine understood, she was angry but she understood. They actually laughed about it later that same night on how he fooled everyone, because there was no way  _ anyone _ could have connected the dots. 

But not Anakin.

Anakin’s hurt, betrayed look is branded into Obi-Wan’s mind every time his eyes close. The blanched face of his ex-padawan, wide blue eyes that were rimmed red and puffy, stare at Obi-Wan sitting in their living room, bald head without a beard. Anakin had smelled of booze and motor oil when he stumbled back to Obi-Wan’s quarters, only to drop the remains of the bottle on the hardwood floor of the entryway. 

The shock turned into anger when Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was still in fact alive and not a drunken memory. 

_ “Your hair is gone,” Anakin says bluntly, standing across the room at him near the door. His mouth pulls down into a frown, blue eyes darting quickly across the face of Obi-Wan, completely clean cut with fading tattoos on his face.  _

_ “Do you mind it?” Obi-Wan’s voice is hesitant as he squirms under the oddly indifferent scrutiny. Anakin’s eyes slowly drag up Obi-Wan until their eyes meet and the cold blue stare bores into Obi-Wan’s soul.  _

_ “Doesn’t matter what I think.” Anakin says in a low voice after a beat. Anakin looks away and quietly walks across the apartment to the kitchen to retrieve a broom to clean up the mess.  _

_ “As long as the Council is happy, I’m sure you’ll be satisfied.”  _

Obi-Wan lets out a breath as he stares at himself in the fresher mirror. He looks younger, almost as young as he did when he adopted Anakin. The only difference now is the shallow lines in his face from the years of living. He looks almost the same age as Anakin, grey hairs no longer visible in the short cut. 

His blue eyes stare back at him sadly, the evidence of the restless sleep is evident on his face through the deep bags that sit on his face. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Anakin was going to be mad, Obi-Wan knew this. Yell at him, scream, throw chairs, break the tea kettle, but silence is not what Obi-Wan expected. Anakin’s quiet silence and avoidance was not what Obi-Wan thought Anakin would do, or even capable of. 

Obi-Wan shaikly inhales and the heavy feeling deep in his stomach grows as he lets his eyes drift down. It’s almost ridiculous now, seeing himself standing alone in his bathroom. The thin satin straps of his babydoll, hang on his broad shoulders, bare except for the freckles that are scattered across them. The satin delicately morphs into a shear mesh, tastefully embroidered with delicate white lace, drawing attention to his bare chest. 

The auburn hair that covers his chest can be seen barely through the cyan material, teasing the viewer to what is underneath. His nipples peek through the lace design, that rubs against him with every breath. It's a gentle sloping V, showing off the line where his defined pecs can be seen poking out the top. The light dusting of auburn hair against the white skin mixes in with the cyan blue. He doesn’t have cleavage but how his pecs peak out, framed with lace and satin, it almost looks like he does, seductive even.

The babydoll isn’t long. Stopping well before his cock that is wrapped up in a matching cyan blue set. The satin lining swishes against the top of his hip bones. Obi-Wan looks at his body through the shear fabric. The coarse hair makes a trail down his chest, down the middle of his toned abs and then disappearing below the blue satin. The fabric lays gently on his body, the mountains and valleys of muscle being outlined by the soft material allowing Anakin, if Obi-Wan hadn’t lost his nerve, to gaze at the thinly veiled prize. 

It  _ is _ seductive, Obi-Wan settles on. Light and airy, thin enough to be ripped off him if Anakin wanted too, and that idea of Anakin shredding the thin fabric sends an odd ripple of desire through Obi-Wan. His body is thick and sturdy, built by battle and honed through forms but the light material makes Obi-Wan  _ feel _ delicate and wonderful... pretty. Paired with the memories of how Anakin’s eyes always darken as he sinks to his knees in front of Obi-Wan standing before him in a new set, worshipping him with his mouth and body, sends a shiver through Obi-Wan. 

Why can’t Anakin just yell and be done? Obi-Wan sets his jaw, pulling the babydoll over his head, careful not to wrinkle it. Gently, Obi-Wan turns, holding the soft fabric in his hands and walks to his closet to hang it up with the other sets of nighties Obi-Wan owns. He slides the hanger through the straps and then places it in its spot next to the satin top and cheeky shorts that hang in his closet. 

Obi-Wan runs his hands through the fabric, rubbing it gently between his fingers, allowing the smooth material to soothe his sadness. Soon Anakin will forgive him, and then he can wear these again around their small apartment. It’s been two weeks of Obi-Wan awkwardly moving around his own quarters in baggy training shirts and loose pants. Two weeks of Anakin moving between his quarters with Ahsoka and his old padawan bedroom in Obi-Wan’s quarters. 

Obi-Wan lets out a breath as he turns to leave his closet, fingers itching to throw on a large cotton GAR reg shirt. Cody didn’t mind Obi-Wan’s habit of stealing clothes, thought it was funny even. Anakin’s dark blue gaze follows him on a normal day, lace and satin peeking out from underneath the oversized T-shirts that Obi-Wan usually wears. 

But he doesn’t now. Anakin barely spares him a glance in their apartment and Obi-Wan has taken to covering up his body self consciously. Anakin’s silence cuts through Obi-Wan sharper than any knife or wound he got on the battlefield and leaves him more exposed and raw emotionally then any conversation they have had before. 

He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at himself in the mirror again. His torso now exposed to the white light, the muscles underneath the skin visible. Beautiful, Anakin had whispered against his skin, the perfect dichotomy between deadly and grace. The cyan blue lace rests high on his hip bones, that jut out through the muscle. The single strip of auburn hair dives below the lace band on top that outlines the satin front of his panties. 

His cock is held in the satin, the thick outline is visible in the light. It fits snuggly around his balls, which rub against the soft fabric that’s tightly holding him. The thin straps that wrap under his thighs, under the crease of his cheeks connecting with the lace of the back, are a little tight. This causes the meat of his flank and ass to spill over, giving the illusion of thicker legs. 

Anakin would have sunk his teeth into the meat, he would have sucked a mark on the pale flesh, whispering how perfect Obi-Wan looked all pretty and ready for him. It’s an odd feeling being this exposed knowing nothing will come of it. The thrill sends a wave of excitement through Obi-Wan, as he twists to see himself better. 

The muscle contracts with the motion, white skin and auburn hair covering his legs shine in the light as the blue straps framing his ass, almost pushing it up, making Obi-Wan look more alluring. Anakin liked the soft material and how Obi-Wan glowed when he wore his lace. It was freeing when he finally showed Anakin after years of knowing him, and two months of their relationship after Anakin was knighted. 

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh. Anakin will forgive him… eventually, and when he does Obi-Wan will be ready. His com buzzes on his counter, pulling Obi-Wan from the mirror. A red hot blush forms on his face as he glances down to see Mace calling him. Obi-Wan reaches out and hits the audio only button to receive the call. 

“Kenobi.” Mace’s deep voice cuts through the quiet bathroom and Obi-Wan lets out a breath. 

“Mace,” Obi-Wan replies tiredly as he turns to find his Jedi robes. The Council is summoning him. Why, he doesn’t know, but from the edge to Mace’s voice, it won’t be pleasant. 

“There is a new mission debrief.” Obi-Wan swallows as he turns back to his com that sits on his counter. He pulls the white undershirt over his head, then reaches for his pants. 

“I thought I was on leave because I just finished the Hardeen mission? Then I was to be deployed to the Middle Rim for a scouting mission in a week when the preliminary reports came back.” Obi-Wan fastens the pants over his lace and pulls a face at the feeling of the rough fabric rubbing against the smooth skin of his ass. 

“Yes, but we have learned of a new lead that could potentially turn the tides of the war and end it.” Mace’s voice is clipped and Obi-Wan lets out a breath as the bad feeling in his stomach churns again at the vagueness of Mace’s explanation. Definitely isn’t a good sign. 

Obi-Wan pulls on his long sleeved white tunic, falling over his body, Obi-Wan lets out a sigh as he looks himself in the mirror again, he looks smaller in his robes. The normal comfortable bagginess now hangs off him like they did when Qui-Gon gave them to him with a smile that he’d grow into them. 

He never did. Bulked up and gained the muscle through years of training but he never shot up and grew like Anakin had. Long lanky form, never filling out his robes completely until he was eighteen and the muscles caught up to his height. Obi-Wan shakes his head from his mulled thoughts. “I’ll be in the Council room shortly. I’m not agreeing to anything just yet.” Mace makes a noise on the other side of the line and the call ends. 

It’s a lie, they both know it. If Obi-Wan enters the Council room, he will accept whatever mission they assign him. It is his duty to the Order, to the Code. In the name of peace and justice. Obi-Wan sighs as he situates the tabards over his tunic and reaches for his belt. 

A mission will be good for him. Gets him out of the house and away from Anakin’s stony silence. Maybe Anakin will forgive him when he gets back. They can go to a place off planet, just them. Obi-Wan pulls his belt tight as he brushes his hand one more time through his hair. 

It’ll be alright, eventually. 

Obi-Wan reaches out and grabs his com, slipping into his pocket as he reaches out through the force and floats his lightsaber to his hand from where it rested on his night stand and clips it onto his belt.

Obi-Wan unlocks his door, letting it slide open as he steps out into the living and freezes. His heart stutters at the sight of Anakin standing in the kitchen, his shirtless back glistens with sweat as the hairs on the back of his neck are a darker brown and curling with the moisture. His back ripples with the motion of his cooking, the rhythmic contractions of taught muscles moving under the tan skin makes Obi-Wan’s mouth go dry. 

He closes his eyes to center himself. He probably should say something, but Anakin probably wouldn’t talk back. Obi-Wan steals one last glance as he tries to quietly walk across the living room to the front door. 

“Shields are down.” Anakin’s voice cuts through the tension and Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. Anakin’s right, his mental shields are practically non-existent. He turns to look over his shoulder at Anakin, who is lazily looking back at him. Blue eyes dead, mouth turned into a frown. The dull kitchen light casts a shadow over his eye, making his scar on his face look deeper then what it is. 

“Thank you for letting me know.” Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and forces his mind to close, sealing his thoughts away from prying eyes or wandering force users. He tries to send Anakin a tight smile, turning to go back to the door. 

“No problem.” Anakin’s short reply stabs through Obi-Wan’s heart as he winces at how harsh Anakin still sounds and Obi-Wan fully turns to go. “Hair’s growing back.” 

Obi-Wan freezes again at the remark, turning to face him. Anakin’s back is towards Obi-Wan again, not even sparing him a glance as he keeps cooking. Obi-Wan self consciously drags a hand through his hair. 

“Yes, makes me feel less old, I suppose. The last it was this short, Qui-Gon was still alive.” Anakin turns slowly around. He raises an eyebrow as he turns off the stove and turns to face Obi-Wan but not looking at him. His powerful chest gleams in the light and Obi-Wan fights the losing battle of not letting his eyes track down Anakin’s shirtless body. 

Tan skin covered in small white scars from battle, the toned body of Anakin ripples with every motion of Anakin scraping his food into a dish on the counter near the sink. Obi-Wan feels the want that rushes through him, quietly thankful Anakin reminded him to raise his shields. 

They haven’t had sex for months. Always separated with deployments and then Obi-Wan’s “death” and then imprisonment. Now two weeks later, Anakin barely looks at him. The want and need to just touch consumes Obi-Wan as he swallows nervously. Anakin is still looking down, his golden brown curls falling across his face.

“Well at least it’s growing back.” Obi-Wan flinches. Anakin doesn’t like it. He fights the hollow feeling that fills him and he sends Anakin a tight smile who doesn’t see it. 

“I suppose.” Obi-Wan quietly replies as he turns again to leave. “Council called, I will be back hopefully within the hour.” 

The pan clanging in the sink makes Obi-Wan jump in surprise. He drops his hand from pressing in the code to the door, turning around to find the hard face of Anakin staring at him. His jaw is working and his blue eyes narrow leaning his weight through his hands on the counter. Anakin’s temper flares in the force, and Obi-Wan wishes he could reach out and soothe him. Help him center his thoughts and mind and help him find his peace. Anakin sucks in a hard breath, standing straighter and dragging a hand through his unruly curls, staring out the bank of windows in the living room. 

“I thought you were on leave for another week.” 

Obi-Wan shrugs. “Plans changed. They have a lead that could end the war.” Anakin rolls his eyes turning again to open a drawer. The clanking of silverware fills the tense apartment and Obi-Wan lets out a breath. “I haven’t accepted it.” 

Anakin pauses, glancing behind him. His face is pulled into one of mild disgust and looks at Obi-Wan. “But you will.  _ Every time _ you step into that room, you lose all forms of thought and just blindly agree to anything they ask of you.” The drawer bangs close, the muted rattling of its contents can be heard over Anakin’s feet making hard sounds in the kitchen. 

“You just accept the missions,” Anakin grumbles as he forcibly digs his fork into his plate, “regardless of any consequence, regardless of other people.” 

“That’s not fair.” Obi-Wan’s voice is low and Anakin glances up quickly to look at him. “I agree to the missions that will give us the best chances at winning the war, not just any mission.” 

Anakin scoffs and shakes his head as he reaches for his plate. “Just about any mission. Any time they summon you, you just drop everything and run off to do their bidding.” 

Obi-Wan bristles at that. He opens his mouth to retort and Anakin rolls his eyes again.

“Whatever, Obi-Wan. Just let me know if you are able when you will be leaving.” The heavy sarcasm lacing his words, snaps something inside of Obi-Wan. He straightens up taller, rolls his shoulders back and sends Anakin a tight smile. 

“As you wish, dear one. I will try to appease you the best I can while I work hard to end a war. Is there anything else you would like? Perhaps a new starship or more clones?” 

Anakin chuckles softly, and Obi-Wan preps himself for the fight he knew was coming. Anakin’s eyes are alive with a dangerous glint as he chews slowly. He swallows and licks his lips and then pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, and then slowly releases it. Obi-Wan’s blood runs hot now, and he feels the flush building on his face. 

Anakin lets a cocky grin tug on the corners of his mouth, rolling his shoulders back and giving Obi-Wan a full unimpeded view of his body. Obi-Wan now aches with want, with need. Anakin is not going to fight him, Anakin is going to torture him. He is going to drive Obi-Wan up the wall with desire, and Obi-Wan sets his jaw trying to fight the way his cock pulses with every pounding heart beat in his chest. 

“The newest edition of the Cloud City magazine would be great, Rex says the centerfold is great but the last image is to die for, apparently the lace is what makes the shot. Said he hasn’t slept so well since he got his hands on a copy.” Anakin drawls out, voice low and smooth. Almost growled out, the same voice he uses when Obi-Wan is laid out on their bed, covered in lace. 

Obi-Wan feels the ice flow through his veins, but not enough to quell the burning need inside of him. The jealousy and lust mix hotly together as he sends Anakin a deceptively cool smile, almost able to mask the sneer that covers his face. Anakin’s eyes shine with the darker danger, one that makes Obi-Wan curse the force itself for their fight. 

“I heard that if you buy the latest edition, you get a hologram to go with it, compliments of the Hutts.” Obi-Wan snips back. Anakin’s face falls at the mention of the slave traders. Obi-Wan sends him a sweet smile at his hollow victory, quickly turning away from Anakin’s cold face and escaping the apartment to go to the halls.

His steps make solid sounds, boots clicking hard against the floor as he angrily power walks towards the Council room. Cloud City mags and lace indeed, Obi-Wan seethes trying his hardest not to broadcast his anger out into the Temple. Anakin is still mad at him; he understands this, but sending Obi-Wan to get him porn? 

Obi-Wan’s mouth slowly forms into a smirk as he pulls out his com and types a message to Cody. Is it fair to drag someone else into their fighting? No, but Obi-Wan is pissed and jealous. He bought a new set for Anakin, he’s tried to apologize over and over but Anakin keeps brushing him off. 

Obi-Wan refuses to apologize again. If Anakin wants to throw another fit, so be it. His com buzzes with Cody’s affirmative reply and Obi-Wan smirks as he approaches the doors to the Council room, slipping his com into his pocket. 

Obi-Wan washes his frustrations into the force as he shields himself, placing a smile on his face and walks forward calmly leaving the thoughts of Anakin behind. The Council has a lead and Obi-Wan will see it through, in the name of peace and for the better of the galaxy. The doors are heavy and Obi-Wan presses them hard to swing them open.

The light from the bank of windows stream in and Obi-Wan smiles at Mace who is looking at him with a tight look. The murmurs of the three masters sitting before him on the dias, quiet down as the faces of Plo, Yoda, and Mace look at him approach. 

“Almost didn’t recognize you without your beard.” Plo laughs from his seat and Obi-Wan sends him a smile. 

“Yes, the last time it was this short, I was a padawan myself.” Yoda nods, scooting forward in his seat, as Obi-Wan approaches the dias. “If you don’t mind I would prefer to stand so not to waste time. A quick debrief and then I will tell you of my decision.” 

Mace tightly nods and sends Obi-Wan an almost apologetic look. “How do you feel about going undercover again?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raise up, and out of habit his hand goes to his beard to stroke it but lands only on stubble. “We understand if you say no.” Obi-Wan glances over at Plo who leans forward. “But you truly are almost unrecognizable currently, no one would suspect you.” 

Obi-Wan nods, shifting his weight as he looks between the three Masters. “Is that the reason for the secrecy?” Obi-Wan asks as he feels the uneasiness fill him. He glances around at the practically empty room, empty chairs stare back at him. His eyes land on the small green figure in the center of the room, who smiles. 

“True it is, secrecy we desire.” Yoda croaks as he hops off his chair. “Information we received can change the war, we hope.” Obi-Wan looks over at Mace, who is still on edge in the force. Nervous energy rolling of him, slamming into Obi-Wan’s shields magnifying his own nerves. 

“What’s the catch.” Obi-Wan’s voice is steady as he stares at Mace, gaze not wavering. 

“Sex slavery.” Mace sighs out, falling deep into his chair. He leans his arm on his arm rest, brown eyes sad in the cheerful bright light coming in. “We found a brothel that is frequented by the Separatists higher ups. The catch being of course, that it is in the far recesses of the Outer Rim in slave country.” 

Obi-Wan’s blood runs cold. Instinctively, he almost leans to his left to brush up against Anakin, who is usually standing next to him. He catches himself, and starts to nervously sway back and forth, rocking on the balls of his feet. This is a bad idea. 

“You need me to go under cover as a sex slave and seduce the identity of the Sith in the Senate from the Separtist officers.” Mace’s face flinches at the bluntness of Obi-Wan’s words. He sends Obi-Wan a quick nod and Obi-Wan’s heart drops all the way to his stomach. He wishes Anakin was here. As much as he centers Anakin and keeps his temper in check, Anakin fills him with strength and confidence that he truly is deserving of the rank of Master Jedi. 

They are two sides of the same coin. Anakin is the fire that burns for justice and Obi-Wan is the calm waters of peace. Anakin is the burning scorching day, shining brightly as a beacon of hope and Obi-Wan is the soothing night that brings safety and comfort. Without Anakin, Obi-Wan feels lost. Swept up in good intentions and self righteousness that will send him knee deep into trouble, no matter the costs. If that is what is needed of him, then to hell he will go.

“How long will I be gone?” The quiet resignation of Obi-Wan’s questions, draws a sigh from Mace. If it is what is needed, then that is what Obi-Wan will do. 

“As long as it takes.” Plo says from his right. “You are meant to be on leave anyways, so the spies for the Sith will have no idea that you will be undercover as a sex slave because you will leave under the guise of scouting, which in itself, is a stealth mission.”

“So none is the wiser.” Obi-Wan whispers. This could not come at a worse time. Anakin, apparently happy to keep his own company, is still pissed about the Hardeen mission and most likely will not appreciate Obi-Wan disappearing again. But, Anakin probably would not notice if Obi-Wan left to be on another undercover mission. 

“If I agree to this, I want to be able to tell a few people about this, just to ensure my own safety.” Obi-Wan says after a beat. “Anakin and Cody so if anything goes sideways, I have backup.” 

Mace’s face hardens at the mention of Anakin’s name and he leans forward. “Skywalker isn’t subtle. I don’t think alerting him of the plans, especially this type of mission is wise. The reason why we picked you-”

“Is because no one is going to recognize without my hair or beard nor assume I was a pleasure slave.” Obi-Wan cuts in tersely, crossing his arm. Mace lets out a breath, glancing over at the other two Masters. Plo’s hands are resting gently in his lap, turning to face Yoda. 

“I will do it as long as I can tell them, it would make me feel more comfortable.” Obi-Wan says staring at Yoda, taking a step forward. “I am going into enemy territory without even my lightsaber. I need to tell them.” 

“Wise that is. Don’t need young Skywalker terrorizing the Council again.” Yoda chuckles. He sends Obi-Wan a knowing wink as he toddles down the dias to stand before Obi-Wan. “Must shave your beard completely, hmmm. Almost look like a padawan again, half expecting to see Qui-Gon.” Yoda good naturally hits Obi-Wan’s shin with his cane as he walks to the door. 

“Com me the location for the market.” Obi-Wan says tightly to Mace, who nods slowly and Obi-Wan turns to follow Yoda out the door. 

The heavy door creaks shut behind Obi-Wan. He looks up to find his Commander kneeling next to the small Grandmaster, who is whispering quietly to him. Cody’s eyes meet his from across the room, and Obi-Wan tries to send him a tight smile. Cody’s face is blank and brown eyes hard as he gives Yoda a final nod, straightening to his full height. Yoda chuckles again and wanders off and Cody walks swiftly across the hallway, heading for Obi-Wan with a tight lipped look. 

“Not that I’m judging, Sir.” Cody says as he pauses in front of Obi-Wan with a salute. “But Cloud City mags don’t seem like your type of thing.” 

Obi-Wan gives him a tight smile as he receives the salute with a nod. “Me and Anakin aren’t exactly on good terms, and I have a feeling they are about to get worse.” 

Cody tries to hide the smirk as he turns to walk with Obi-Wan back to his quarters. “Then I fully support the decision, Sir.” 

Obi-Wan sends him a wry smile as he walks in time with his Commander. “He was probably sarcastic when he asked for it but who am I to deny the man what he wants.” He glances over to find Cody trying to conceal his interest in the drama. “Apparently the last page is made only by the lace.” 

Cody makes a low noise in his throat as Obi-Wan lets the jealousy burn through him. Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s relationship was a closely guarded secret between the battalions and the inner workings of their relationship was known by an even smaller circle. Obi-Wan chews on his cheek at the idea of Anakin’s lust filled gaze staring at others covered in soft satin and transparent lace. Images of Anakin’s flesh hand working over himself splayed out on his bed, grunting softly with every drag sends a wave of envy through Obi-Wan. 

“So you got him the mag.” Obi-Wan pulls himself from his dark thoughts glancing over at his Commander. 

“To keep him company while I am away. Not that he would notice my absence in anyways.” Cody makes a low noise and nods. 

“Glad you told me this time. Hell on the boys thinking you were gone.” Regret fills Obi-Wan as his door to his quarters approaches. His footsteps lessen until he is standing on the outside, staring at the blank grey durasteel. He turns to face Cody and gives him a tight smile. 

“I’m on a scouting mission.” Obi-Wan says quietly, glancing around. Cody nods once, his brown eyes are softer. “IF my scouting mission goes sideways, Anakin will also know the region to where I am searching for the holocron.” Cody takes in a deep breath. “Yoda filled you in with all the logistics and inner workings of the mission?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Obi-Wan sends him a tight smile as he reaches out and places a hand on Cody’s shoulder. 

“You’re a good soldier Cody. Hopefully this war will be over soon.” Cody smiles at his words and then digs for something in his pocket. Obi-Wan feels the smirk forming on his face as Cody pulls out a thick magazine that’s rolled in on itself. 

“Rex won’t miss it.” Cody whispers as he sends Obi-Wan a wink. “Give him hell.” 

Obi-Wan turns away grasping the sleek exterior of the magazine in his fist. Obi-Wan keys himself into his apartment, stepping through the threshold to find Anakin sitting on the couch. His legs are splayed wide as he lounges back, eyes flicking over to Obi-Wan standing in the entryway, and he goes back to staring at the holo. 

Anakin’s arms are spread out on the back of the couch, putting his full body on display. Obi-Wan flushes at the image before him and aches to just hug him. To beg him to listen, to  _ understand _ that he wanted to tell him, he really did, but to sell Obi-Wan’s death, Anakin needed to believe it. To believe he was dead. Obi-Wan tries to swallow the lump in his throat, starts to toe off his boots. 

“Can you tell me what’s going to happen?” Anakin’s voice pulls Obi-Wan’s attention from his shoes to find Anakin staring at him. The tension rises in the apartment as their eyes collide and Obi-Wan straightens up. A soft familiar voice can be heard playing softly from the holo and Obi-Wan moves on to the carpet to glance at the holo to find Padmé staring out from it. 

Her almond eyes hazel eyes are intense with passion, mouth wrapping around every word, emphasizing every point she makes. Her thin face is framed by two elegant curls that fall from her tasteful hair style and hang by her high cheekbones. She leans heavier on the platform, voice cutting through the apartment and Obi-Wan can feel her passion from here.

“You seem preoccupied now, I think it is best that I try to talk to you some other time.” Obi-Wan pulls his gaze away from the holo and back to Anakin. He sends Anakin a tight smile, shuffling to leave to his room when Anakin switches off the holo and tosses the remote carelessly onto the table. He leans back into the couch, tilting his chin up, looking at Obi-Wan with unamused eyes. 

Obi-Wan takes a breath, releasing everything into the force as he crosses his arm looking down at Anakin. How many times have they done this? Obi-Wan stands over a brooding Anakin as Anakin lashes out. The council, the Separatists, the missions, how they  _ use _ Obi-Wan until he is nothing left but skin and bone. They suck him dry of all life and then send him back out again to do their bidding. 

“It was about slavery in the outer rim.” Anakin says breaking the building tension between them, gesturing to the blank holo. He lulls his head back deeper into the couch, sinking further down and somehow taking up more room. “Apparently the Hutts are spreading their control and are using the Separatists to do it.” His blue eyes are still dull, tracking across Obi-Wan’s blank face looking for a crack or a sliver of something. 

Obi-Wan nods slowly, glances back at the black holo, not able to look at Anakin anymore. His heart hurts as he glances back and Anakin freezes on the couch, finding something written on Obi-Wan’s blank face. 

“You took the mission.” His voice is low, dangerous even, and Obi-Wan braces himself for the fight. 

“I did.” Obi-Wan replies quietly. Anakin lets out a curse in Huttese, pushing up from the couch quickly like a spring, large legs needing one stride to become even with Obi-Wan. He looms over him, and the large breath he lets out wafts over Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Did you think of maybe  _ talking _ to me before taking it?” Anakin bites out harshly, his blue eyes are blazing and Obi-Wan almost feels guilty for saying yes. “That maybe, I would have input on whether or not you should take missions.”

“Didn’t realize I had to run anything by you, Padawan.” Anakin’s eyes flash at the title and Anakin takes a step back with a harsh laugh, hand coming up and wiping across his mouth. 

“Really?” Anakin says with a dangerous smile. He’s standing large and imposing in the center of the room. A warrior ready for battle, except this time this is Obi-Wan he is facing. “After all this time, after everything we have and been through together, you still see me as that scared little boy.” 

Obi-Wan’s face falls in confusion as Anakin rubs his hands down his face rapidly and then quickly masks himself with the cool indifference he has been wearing for the last two weeks. 

“Where are you going?” Anakin’s eyes are dull again. Obi-Wan’s heart clenches as he looks at him. It’s still his Anakin. Whatever happened that caused their fighting, the hurt and fear and sadness, poorly masked with false bravado and recklessness that made Obi-Wan smile deep inside. 

He loved Anakin, with every fiber of his being.

“Deep into the Outer Rim.” Anakin’s eyes narrow, mask quickly falling. An uneasiness fills the force around them as Anakin’s lips purse, blue eyes darkening. “Cody knows the location as well as you do and if anything goes south you’re supposed to intercept. I’ll be alrig-”

“What the fuck, Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s voice is low. His blue eyes are now dancing with fire and his tan face pales. “What the fuck were you thinking saying yes to another mission that far away. And what the fuck is the council thinking sending you right after the last time.” 

For some reason, Anakin’s comment slices through Obi-Wan hard and he flinches at the words. The quiet rejection Anakin has been giving him for the last two weeks now paired with his obvious lack of faith in Obi-Wan’s skills hurts. Anakin wasn’t happy, that much was clear but being mad that the council sent him on a mission? 

Obi-Wan fights the tears that want to form as he tries to send Anakin a smile. The Hardeen mission had been hell on Obi-Wan. Having to keep the secret from all his friends and men, living in prison, followed swiftly by Anakin’s rejection. He understands, he does, or at least he thinks he does. Anakin’s love for him goes only so far. 

“I have to get ready.” Obi-Wan says softly as he turns away from Anakin’s brooding face. The petty victory of the porn magazine he holds seems almost a distant memory. 

“Get ready? Get ready for what? What kind of mission is this?” Anakin’s voice makes Obi-Wan pause from walking towards his room. “What in Sith’s Hell is going on and what aren’t you telling me? Force Obi-Wan, can you just fucking talk to me?” 

Obi-Wan sighs as he shakes his head, turning again to walk into his room. He really needs to get on his ship and get away. A large hand on his shoulder stops him, spinning him to face Anakin’s blue eyes. Anakin’s chest is moving with every breath, mouth pulled into a hard line. 

Without thinking, Obi-Wan shoves the magazine into his bare chest and sneers. “To keep you company while I’m away.” Anakin’s eyes shoot down to the black cover shoved into his chest and his mechanical hand tries to trap and hold Obi-Wan’s hand.

Obi-Wan quickly pulls his hand out from Anakin’s grasp and takes a step backwards putting distance between them. He looks up into Anakin’s extremely shocked face. “Let me know which one is better, the centerfold or the back cover and I’ll try my best to replicate it for you when I get back.” 

Obi-Wan turns completely, leaving a shocked Anakin holding a porn mag in his wake as he slides the door to his room shut, locking it. He throws his lightsaber onto his bed, hands then reaching for his belt, slowly undying to and letting it fall to the floor. Hot tears start to form on his eyes as he lets the mission sink into his mind. 

He is going undercover in a brothel. No lightsaber, no armor, no  _ Anakin _ even though Anakin probably wouldn’t miss him that much. Obi-Wan looks at himself in the and drags a hand down his face. He needs to shave and get ready. He shrugs off his tabarbs and pulls off his tunic quickly, heading into his closet. His hands land on a charcoal grey faded cotton shirt and he pulls it on as he reaches to the front of his pants. 

He kicks off his pants and goes to stand at the counter, leaning in trying to decide the best way to shave, shears or razor. He runs his hand over the stubble and settles on the razor. The soft beep at his door alerts him that someone keyed in the passcode, then the telltale sign of his door opening. Obi-Wan wipes the tears from his face as he bends down to find the shaving cream. 

He can feel him just standing in the doorway. Doing nothing but brooding as Obi-Wan starts rubbing the white cream between his hands and then spreads it evenly onto his face. If he doesn’t want to talk, that’s fine. Obi-Wan doesn’t want to fight. 

Obi-Wan glances over to find Anakin standing in his bathroom with a shirt on. Arms folded in front of him, eyes tracking Obi-Wan with every motion he makes. Obi-Wan turns away reaching for his razor on the counter and tilts his chin back. The gentle scrap of metal on skin fills the quiet room, both Jedis waiting for the other to break. 

He continues the slow process of shaving. The white foam slowly disappears with every flick of the wrist, leaving pure pale skin behind. Obi-Wan gently washes the razor and puts it against his cheek to keep going. 

“What is the mission?”

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes on the mirror as he licks his lips. Razor moves smoothly as Obi-Wan turns his face to keep shaving. “Brothel.” 

Anakin makes a confused noise and Obi-Wan turns on the water to rinse out the blades. He gently taps it against the side of his sink to dislodge any leftover whiskers before reaching for a towel to pat his face dry. 

“You’re raiding a brothel.” Obi-Wan looks over at Anakin still against the doorframe, brow pulled down in confusion and Obi-Wan sends him a tight smile. 

“In a sense, yes.” Obi-Wan’s reply is short as he turns to go into his closet, heart pounding with every step. He’s prolonging the inevitable, but the farther back he presses it, the less he has to deal with Anakin. Or so he hopes. Anakin is not known for giving up, but this was something Obi-Wan desperately needed him to drop. 

He reaches out for a tan satchel that rests in the back of his closet. Footsteps approach him as he squats down to pick up the bag. “Why does the Council need to send  _ only  _ you to raid a brothel?” Anakin’s voice is low and steady, forcing Obi-Wan to suck in a breath. 

“Even after everything we’ve been through together, young one, you still doubt my abilities?” Obi-Wan shoots a look over his shoulder at Anakin standing in the doorframe. The light coming in from behind him, leaves him looking more broad and domineering. Shadows dance across his face as he subtly changes his posture. Obi-Wan’s question lingers in the air between and Obi-Wan lets out an amused noise as he reaches out for his dresser. 

“Because the raid is not happening in the traditional sense, Anakin. It needs a more delicate touch.” Obi-Wan looks down at the top drawer. It is piled high, almost spilling out with an assortment of lace and satin. Bralets and thongs, matching sets of stockings, every pretty thing Obi-Wan has seen on his travels of the galaxy is tucked away like memories. He lets his fingers graze over a white sheer lace boy shorts. He slides it out of the way to grab the cheeky red satin underneath and tucks it into the bag. 

The mid thigh black stockings join the red panties, and Obi-Wan pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. A black thong with straps attached, crisscrossing up his body like a seductive web ending with a halter finds itself next to the stockings in the bag. 

“Why are you packing your underwear.” Obi-Wan feels a harsh smile cross his face. Anakin figured it out. It wasn’t spoken as a question, and Obi-Wan turns to look at his nightgowns. 

“Because I’m not sure I would be as effective if I am dressed as a Jedi.” Obi-Wan glances over to find Anakin staring stonily at him. He lets out a sigh, glancing back at the robes that hang in his closet. A black see through robe sits in his closet. The edges are filled with soft black feathers and held together with a satin sash. 

“What is it now? They’re having you fuck Seppies?” Obi-Wan knows Anakin’s question is meant to be taken sarcastically. That there is no way the council would  _ actually _ send him to join a brothel. Obi-Wan is known to wear his panties under his robes on the battlefield, so him packing the lace is not a surprise. 

Obi-Wan takes the robe off it’s hanger, folding it and placing it in the satchel. He lets out a quiet breath, the nervous energy rolling off of him as he reaches back into the top drawer for his garter belts. 

“Because  _ surely _ the council is not sending you into a brothel to fuck the Separatists for information?” Obi-Wan really wishes Anakin would stop saying it like that. His hands move through the drawer, pulling out the different patterns and colors, the ones that make Obi-Wan feel the most attractive. “Because the reason that you are only packing the sexiest underwear is because you’re going to miss me,  _ right _ ?” 

Obi-Wan turns quickly. He sniffs, trying to hold back the tears he didn’t realize were forming. Anakin’s blank face pales even more at the broken look Obi-Wan knows he is wearing. “I wanted to tell them no.” It’s a whisper. Obi-Wan feels a cold shiver run through him as he reaches up and wipes the single tear that started to fall down his face. “I wanted to say that I couldn’t, but-” 

Anakin makes a low noise cutting off Obi-Wan. His blue eyes flash dangerously and the force that follows between them is darker than anything Obi-Wan has felt before in his life. 

“Tell me this is a joke.” Obi-Wan blinks at Anakin quietly, trying to let his force reach out to soothe him, but even his energy is tainted with his sadness. “Tell me that their great plan for ending a war is not to have you lay back and think of Stewjon as the Separatists talk amongst themselves in front of you.” 

Obi-Wan scoffs as he turns to finish packing. Translucent shirts and low cut robes that barely run the length of Obi-Wan’s torso find themselves folded neatly in the bag. “Of course not, Anakin. I’m going to ask probing questions as well.” 

“That’s not funny.” Obi-Wan turns, masking his face to look at Anakin standing in his doorway still. “Tell me you’re lying and this is a huge prank because you’re mad I needed time to process the Hardeen fuck up.” 

“I didn’t fuck up the Hardeen mission.” Obi-Wan says hotly, shouldering past Anakin roughly. “And I’m not going to fuck up this one.” He tosses his bag onto his bed from the fresher doorway and faces Anakin still standing in the doorframe of his closet. “Honestly, your faith in my abilities diminishes every everytime you see me in lace. Maybe I should stop wearing it.” 

Anakin’s face fills with confusion only to switch to anger as he presses off the doorframe. “What are you talking about?’ 

Obi-Wan scoffs again, reaching out angrily collecting his razor and other items. “Ever since this started, you’ve become more,” Obi-Wan pauses, bending down to reach for the bag under his sink without even thinking.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Obi-Wan freezes. Cody’s shirt had ridden up his back exposing the cyan blue he is wearing. He grabs the bag under the sink, slowly rising and turning to face Anakin. Obi-Wan wants to smile, under different circumstances he would. 

Anakin’s jaw has dropped as he stares at the blue lace peeking out from the shirt. Cody’s shirt is folded on itself, exposing the delicate fabric underneath and teasing the sight Obi-Wan’s pale legs make in the white light. The way Anakin’s force pulses now, makes Obi-Wan shiver and preen under the wild eyes tracking slowly across his exposed panties. 

He feels powerful, reducing Anakin to nothing more than a brooding dark force signature. A smirk covers Obi-Wan’s face, subtly adjusting the shirt over his backside, exposing one cheek teasingly and letting the shirt fall over the other. He turns, making a show of arching his back and sticking out his hip that is exposed. 

His eyes find Anakin’s in the mirror, previous fight forgotten as Anakin’s dark gaze zeros in on the view. 

“Cody’s old reg shirt.” Obi-Wan replies, letting his voice drop an octave, Anakin’s dart to his through the mirror and Obi-Wan can see how his face slowly flushes under the dark possessive gaze. Anakin hates it when he wears Cody’s shirts that he steals on missions. 

  
  


Obi-Wan is notorious for stealing reg shirts from the clones of the 212th and now the 501st on long campaigns when the large supply of black oversized cotton shirts have run out. Jedi tunics are not as comfortable as they look and Obi-Wan likes the feeling of security that comes from large baggy shirts. With the added  _ thrill _ of wearing  _ only _ the baggy shirts, especially around the apartment, Obi-Wan has collected a large supply of the cotton. 

Anakin used to tease Obi-Wan relentlessly when he was a teenager about Obi-Wan’s habit of large T-Shirts and tea. How Obi-Wan looked more small and delicate, almost petite enough for Anakin to wrap his large arms around completely. When they started their relationship, Obi-Wan woke up to Anakin holding a stack of T-Shirts and old training hoodies awkwardly offering Obi-Wan new shirts for his collection with a blush. 

Now, Obi-Wan stands in his bathroom in Cody’s old worn cotton, teasingly swaying, while leaning against the counter with a slight arch showing Anakin a brief glimpse of what was underneath. 

“Under the shirt.” Anakin’s voice is a rough growl and Obi-Wan tries not to pant out at the way Anakin’s gaze stares at him through the mirror. Obi-Wan mouth curves up, and straightens up. The shirt sinks lower over his hip, hiding the view and ending Obi-Wan small show. 

“Something that came for me yesterday.” Obi-Wan says in a light voice as he spins on his toes, swaying his hips with step away from Anakin. Without a beard, Obi-Wan feels almost young again. The teasing nature that left him after the loss of Qui-Gon and the new responsibility of taking on Anakin, rears its head again as the cool air from his room hits his bare face for the first time in years. 

Obi-Wan knew he was a flirt. Everybody knew Obi-Wan was a flirt, especially in the temple. The memories of Obi-Wan and Quin wreaking havoc around Coruscant and on missions, lived on with all the knights and masters that were his age. But as Obi-Wan grew the flirty mischievous nature left him, leaving behind the quiet calm Master he was today. 

But teasing Anakin now brings out the old side of him. The fun side of Obi-Wan. The side of Obi-Wan that is assigned to the mission. Mace knew Obi-Wan at the peak of his chaos, so did Plo and Yoda. They would never outwardly cite that as the reason Obi-Wan was the most qualified but Obi-Wan knew. He knew his reputation with words and people, stems far back to his younger years where his most deadliest weapon was his mouth. 

Anakin loves his calm and his quiet. Anakin loves his satin and lace. Obi-Wan smirks again as he tucks his bathroom bag into his satchel. He’s never teased Anakin like he used to tease the others. Obi-Wan glances behind him to find a war occuring in Anakin’s eyes. The anger from their fight is raging, warring with the dark want that Obi-Wan knows is consuming him. 

He should have stayed in the living room earlier. Then maybe Anakin would have kept him too busy to answer the call. 

“You like them?” Obi-Wan asks softly. His eyes are dancing as he fully faces Anakin, toying with the hem of his shirt. “They’re surprisingly comfortable for being completely open in the back.” 

Anakin’s jaw hardens again as he tries to control himself. The force is seeping out with the anger, lust, possession,  _ want _ swirling thickly in the room. Obi-Wan preens. The short hair and clean face make him feel bold and reckless. Slowly, staring at Anakin’s hard face the whole time, he slowly, inch by inch pulls the old reg shirt over his head, exposing the rest of his body and full look at the panties to Anakin’s viewing pleasure. 

The wounded noise that comes out of Anakin when the shirt crosses over Obi-Wan’s head, sends his blood south, filling him out in the satin as he is completely exposed in front of Anakin. Obi-Wan has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the smirk from his face. He can feel his eyes glow with happiness as Anakin’s eyes rake down his body. Anakin’s breathing comes out louder with every second, Obi-Wan stands there in the room, blue and pale contrasting perfectly. 

“You’re going to fuck Separatists in that.” Anakin’s voice is harsh and Obi-Wan is dragged back to the present. His eyes lose their humor and hardening as the cold ice fills his veins at the mention of the mission. He sends Anakin a tight smile. Of course Anakin wasn’t done arguing. 

“No,” Obi-Wan says tightly as he walks to Anakin, slipping by him trying to avoid brushing him. “I bought them for you, so obviously I was going to change before I left.” 

Obi-Wan walks back into his closet, pulling open the top drawer and pulling out the white sheer boy shorts. His fingers hook in the straps of the cyan blue, and works them down his hips until they hang loosely around his feet. He slips his feet out of them, kicking them gently to the side and reaches for the new set. 

“Why the fuck did you take this mission?” Obi-Wan pauses and looks back at Anakin. His blue eyes still raging, lust and anger becoming one making the blue stand out more against the tan skin. 

“What was I supposed to say?” Obi-Wan fires back, turning back to the task of pulling on the white and covering himself up. He can hear Anakin’s scoff as he picks up the soft blue fabric, stuffing them angrily into the drawer and pressing it closed. He turns, avoiding Anakin, to pick up the white undershirt that lays discarded on the ground. 

“That I can’t go on the mission to end the war because I’m in a relationship and exclusively fucking the Chosen One.” An eery quiet follows Obi-Wan’s comment, which surprises him. He finishes dressing in silence and only looks up as he ties the belt around his waist to find Anakin just staring at him. 

Blue eyes are blank, hollow even. The fire that was previously there gone, replaced by an emptiness. Anakin slowly licks his lips, running the mechanical hand through his hair. 

“Whatever Obi-Wan.” His voice quieter, gone is the fire and rage from earlier. He leans more solidly into the counter and drops his hand from his hair with a sigh. “I’m sure the council was pleased that their little lackie was back and ready for action.” 

Obi-Wan’s jaw drops, which he closes quickly. Apparently his patience and temperance left when he shaved his beard. “They were not happy.” Obi-Wan’s voice was low, as he dangerously stalks closer to the long form in front of him. “Nothing pleased them about sending me on this mission, just like nothing pleases me to go on this mission.” 

His body presses into Anakin’s as he lets his hands bracket the slender hips of Anakin. He looks up through Anakin through his lashes, rubbing against him teasingly, trying to start the fire again from earlier. “We do what we can in the moment, learning from our mistakes to better the future.” 

“And what have you learned, Master?” Anakin’s voice almost wavers, which puts a smile on Obi-Wan’s face, grinding harder into Anakin’s body, reveling in the feeling of it coming alive under him. 

“I told them I would only go if I could tell you.” Obi-Wan whispers, letting his lips press against Anakin’s chest through his shirt. He rolls his hips again, trying to wear Anakin down. To fuck him, to claim him before he goes off and has to let others have him. 

Anakin's jaw hardens, blue eyes flashing as he stares down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s hands move in, sandwiching Anakin’s hips and feels him fighting to roll into him. He almost has him. Obi-Wan’s mouth slowly moves up Anakin’s body until he finds the small little ball of nerves that are already peaking with interest. 

Anakin grunts as Obi-Wan gently nips at it, lips sucking on Anakin’s nipple as his hands finally wrap around Anakin’s hips, trying to elicit motion. He needs Anakin to want him. A flesh hand wraps firmly around the back of Obi-Wan’s hand, trying to grasp onto hair, but failing because of the short buzz cut.

Anakin makes a frustrated noise, mouth curling into a sneer, mechanical hand landing on Obi-Wan’s chest and presses him back off Anakin’s body. 

“I’m glad you learned that communication, even to people you’re  _ fucking _ .” Anakin’s mouth wraps around the term as an insult as he presses Obi-Wan farther back. He takes a deep breath, calming himself down, blue eyes still glaring at Obi-Wan. “When are you leaving?”

“As soon as I am ready.” Obi-Wan says confused. His brow draws together as he looks at Anakin, who nods and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Who’s flying?” Obi-Wan blinks. Are they really not going to fuck? For sure he thought Anakin would  _ at least _ want something from him before he leaves. Obi-Wan shifts his weight back and forth as he looks at Anakin pensively. Anakin raises an eyebrow in question and Obi-Wan coughs slightly, clearing the lump in his throat. 

“Cody,” he says quietly. Anakin’s face hardens even more as he takes a deep breath. “I was going to com him when I finished packing and-.” Obi-Wan pauses, face flushing slightly and Anakin raises his brow again, daring him to finish the statement. “Talking with you, letting you know the mission details.” 

Anakin nods slowly, taking a breath in. “Tell him that you finished telling your  _ boyfriend _ you have to fuck the Separatists army and he will be flying you to your drop sight.” 

Obi-Wan sputters and Anakin shoots him a dirty look as he walks out of Obi-Wan’s bathroom to go to his bed to grab his bag. Obi-Wan’s legs move on their own accord carrying him across the shining tile to the soft carpet. 

“You’re going to drop me at the market?” Anakin turns, satchel thrown over his shoulder. His face is confused and offended as he scoffs low in his throat. 

“We’re a  _ team _ , Obi-Wan. Just because you keep trying to go solo because you can’t seem to stop yourself from dropping to your knees to suck the council off, doesn’t mean I’m about to let you walk into battle alone.” Anakin rolls his eyes as he turns away from a stunned Obi-Wan, pulling his com from his pocket and checking it. “If you have no other business to attend to, Rex has a ship ready and waiting hidden from potential spies.” 

Obi-Wan dumbly nods, letting his feet take him through his room following Anakin’s broad back that snakes through the living room and out into the bustling Temple. 

  
  



	2. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

He can do this. 

This time he can. 

Obi-Wan stands in the dimly lit lights of the halls of the ship as it bullets through hyperspace, taking him farther and farther away from his home. The grey durasteel walls leave the hallway feeling cooler, absorbing the cold frigid temperature of space. All space ships ran a little cool, and Anakin in all his pettiness, made sure this one ran a few degrees colder than normal. 

Odd really, that someone born in a desert liked cooler temperatures, but he did. Anakin and Obi-Wan often have fights over the thermostat in the apartment back at the temple. Goosebumps raise over Obi-Wan’s skin as he stares at the blank door in front of him, wrapping his arms around himself to block out the cool feeling. 

The boarding of the ship had been quick. Rex icily greets him, forcing a smile on his face at the low cough Cody gives with a threatening glare. Anakin had quickly power walked onto the ship and disappeared to the right, leaving Obi-Wan to glance around and explore the ship on his own.

It was smaller than the flag ships, made entirely up of durasteel with a small kitchen right in front of the main entrance. The cockpit to the ship was directly left, with a hallway snaking right. Anakin came bustling from the right, completely ignoring Obi-Wan standing there awkwardly to go sit in the captain’s seat. 

Cody and Rex also emerged and Rex followed Anakin to go to the copilot seat and Cody turned to smile at Obi-Wan, motioning him to follow. To the right were small cramped quarters for the crew and passengers. Anakin had taken the one at the farthest end of the hall and picked Obi-Wan’s room to be at the entrance. Obi-Wan’s heart clenched when he realized that Anakin didn’t want to share a room with him. 

The engines had roared as Obi-Wan sat alone on his bed, in the stuffy Jedi robes. He heard the soft footsteps of Anakin passing his room, without even pausing and his heart broke a little. 

Then an idea formed. 

It was a stupid idea, thinking back now Obi-Wan muses. It was a very stupid idea to be standing in front of Anakin’s room wearing absolutely nothing, when either clone could come out of their rooms and see him. 

But it was the best idea he had. This isn’t the first time he has stood in front of someone’s room wearing nothing and knowing where his newest mission is, it won’t be the last. He swallows thickly staring at the still closed door willing it open. His hair is cut short, his beard is gone, he even trimmed the hair on his chest and torso making him look even younger and hardly recognizable even to himself. 

As if willed by the force, the lock on Anakin’s door clicks and quietly opens, breeze making Obi-Wan shiver with more than delight as he stares at his mission. Anakin sits at his desk, holopad in his hand, glancing down, not looking at Obi-Wan. His mouth is pulled into a tight light as he rubs his chin deep in thought. 

“Shields are down, could feel your nerves through the door.” Obi-Wan’s mouth quirks, raising his shields since he got what he wanted, slowly stepping into the room. He hears the door close behind him as he just stares at his old student, preoccupied with the holo in his hand. 

“I will be more mindful in the future.” Obi-Wan says as normally as he can. The spike of excitement paired with the nerve, warms him up. He clasps his hands behind his back, staring at Anakin, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Despite the tension that has been filling the ship the closer the small troop comes to the slave market on Tatooine, Obi-Wan can’t help but feel a thrill shoot through him. 

He is completely bare, standing before Anakin. He knows Anakin is angry, jealous, and force forbid possessive. Anakin doesn’t even let the clones shower with Obi-Wan in the barracks. Snarling at anyone who even looks at Obi-Wan in his undershirt. The humiliation of standing there, in the cool room as Anakin passively ignores him, cock out and body there to be used by Anakin sends a spike of electricity through Obi-Wan. 

He feels how his body reacts at the idea of Anakin finally turning and seeing him in all his glory. Seeing him there for only Anakin, standing there completely vulnerable. The flush slowly takes over his body as he watches Anakin’s jaw work. His tension visible in how his shoulders are raised and his curls are mused like he’s been running his hands through them. 

“Is there something you need?” Obi-Wan almost moans at the question. Anakin’s voice is curt and low, the borderline annoyance mixing in with his normal smooth deep cadence sends a thrill up Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“Not in particular.” Obi-Wan smiles at how normal his voice sounds. He keeps the lust at bay, swaying in place, eyes never leaving Anakin. Anakin makes a small noise, hands tapping over the holopad as he blindly reaches for his com on the desk. His eyes flick between the two devices, before laying the holopad in his lap and start scribbling something on the paper that sits under the lamp. 

“What are you doing?” Anakin ignores his question physically, hand laying down the pen to pick up the holo again and start scrolling. Obi-Wan feels the spike of need shoot through him as Anakin's eyes narrow like he is on the battlefield, preparing to go to war. 

“Recon on the brothel and the cross referencing some leads that I have gathered through research with Padmé .” Obi-Wan a cold feeling fills him at the name.

While Anakin was still a padawan, he had an affair with Padmé . It had been a whirlwind passion filled romance that ended in a marriage and an immediate divorce. Unlike Obi-Wan and Satine that had been more discreet, respectful of the duties each held; Anakin and Padmé had a more public scandal that had resulted in Anakin’s suspension from active duty and almost expulsion. 

Anakin had been working long nights the last two weeks, training with the clones that had kept out all hours of the night. The want and jealousy mix together in Obi-Wan as he slowly approaches Anakin, wrapping his arms around his chest from behind. 

“When did you have time to talk to Padmé  _ with all your training _ ?” Obi-Wan whispers in Anakin’s ear, looking over his shoulder trying to read the holo. Anakin freezes. His hand grips the holopad harder before relaxing to continue to scroll.

“She trains with us sometimes.” Obi-Wan drops his arms off of Anakin to glare at the back of his head. 

“For someone who cares about how much sucking up I apparently do, you don’t seem to mind when she sucks up the Senate to get her bills across.” Obi-Wan bites out low and harsh and Anakin grunts.

“You were dead.” Anakin’s voice is quiet. His shoulders are tense, and his head is bowed to where his chin almost brushes his chest. Obi-Wan crosses his arms and prepares himself for the fight. Anakin’s shoulders are shaking with his pent up anger, and the bed in the corner starts to make a creaking sound as Anakin’s force swells. Anakin’s breathing is loud with every harsh breath he sucks in to try and calm himself down. 

“I held your dead body in my hands. I mourned your death. I mourned losing  _ you _ .” Anakin’s voice cracks with emotion. “I mourned the man I loved as a mentor, as a friend, as a lover. I had to say goodbye to the other half of my  _ soul _ Obi-Wan, and you?” 

Anakin scoffs. He releases the tension by rolling his shoulders trying to relax himself. Trying to center himself and let go of the fear and anger, but he can’t. Obi-Wan can feel it in the force how much Anakin can’t let go of the darkness. 

“You were alive, and running a mission for the council.” Anakin says softly, dragging his hands down his face in frustration, Anakin’s back bunches with motion. Obi-Wan slowly approaches the broken figure of his padawan. “And then you quickly take another mission to go under cover  _ again _ , but this time you’re getting fucked by the Seppies.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart breaks all over again. He hears Anakin sniff and reach up to wipe his face. The holopad makes a dull thunking noise as Anakin carelessly tosses it onto the table.

“I needed to sell it.” Obi-Wan says softly, taking a step forward, slowly wrapping his arms around Anakin again, and Anakin freezes at the contact. Anakin relaxes into the touch, body still wound up and grief and fear dripping off him. Obi-Wan brushes his lips against Aankin’s neck, heart stuttering at the sharp noise Anakin makes. “If you knew-”

“I would have tried to help you.” Anakin grits out, “I know. That’s what Yoda told me when I almost pinned him to a wall demanding an explanation why I was seeing ghosts.” 

Obi-Wan freezes. Lips still pressing onto Anakin’s neck, hands still from drawing small patterns across Anakin’s chest. Anakin still isn’t responding but sucks in another loud breath, eyes training on the blank durasteel table.

“You know what I realized when I was walking back from talking to Yoda?” Obi-Wan makes a small noise as he presses soft kisses across Anakin’s temple. He pulls off to see Anakin’s blue eyes drilling holes into the wall in front him. Mouth slowly curves into a sneer, breathing becoming heavy as he tries to control his anger. “You picked an entire council over me, Sith’s Hell you picked an entire Galaxy over me. You say you love me, but then you do everything in your power to prove differently.” 

“Anakin-” Anakin barks out a laugh. Mechanical hand digs into the chair Anakin is sitting in as he tries to calm himself down again. Blue eyes hard and unblinking as he keeps his gaze ahead.

“And now you ‘Anakin’ me.”Anakin smiles slowly while his force starts to calm down, tinted with sadness and not rage. “You haven’t changed. I’ll always be the little boy to you won’t I?” 

“You haven’t either.” Obi-Wan responds back after a beat. Obi-Wan hooks a finger under Anakin’s jaw, to turn it to look at him, but Anakin moves his head away from Obi-Wan’s touch. “You’re not seeing it as it is, only as you choose to see it. I couldn’t tell you because it would ruin the mission. I want-”

“I held her in my arms as she died, Obi-Wan.” Anakin spits as tears start to fall down Anakin’s face. Anakin closes his eyes and Obi-Wan can feel the sadness coming off of him in waves. “I held my mother as she died in my arms and I was powerless to stop it. Just like I held you.” 

Anakin’s com beeps bringing both their attention to the small device that sits on the desk. Obi-Wan sneers as Padmé ’s name pops up. Anakin lets out a harsh breath, wiping his flesh hand down his face. The com buzzes again, Padmé ’s name pops up again with two unread messages and Obi-Wan scoffs quietly. 

“I’ll leave you to her. I’m sure you have a lot to talk about since you stopped talking to me.” Obi-Wan says lacing his words with sarcasm. He turns quickly walking towards the door. 

Obi-Wan feels him before anything else. The metal durasteel starts to warp and seal into the walls on their own accord, locking Obi-Wan into the small room. He then feels Anakin’s force pulsing in the air around him, brushing up against him like ghost hands only to fall away to wrap tighter around his ankles and start snaking up his body. 

Obi-Wan feels how Anakin’s essence slowly spirals up his legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He keeps his eyes trained on the mangled door, waiting for the force presence to stop its exploration of his body. A shiver runs down his spine as the force slowly slides up the inside of his thighs, coming closer to where Obi-Wan needs him the most. 

A noise is punched out of Obi-Wan as Anakin’s presence veers off to the outside of his leg, slowly caressing his flank up until it wraps around his hip. Obi-Wan fights it, trying not to turn and face Anakin now. It was a bad idea coming here. Anakin and his planning with Padmé and his  _ training _ sessions with Padmé , and all the times he blew off Obi-Wan for the last two weeks. 

“Obi-Wan.” The deep voice sends a shiver through him. Obi-Wan feels the electricity shoot down his spine, curling into his hands and feet, making him feel regrettably warmer. He doesn’t want Anakin to see how much Obi-Wan needs him. 

Obi-Wan grimaces, allowing his force to flare up, knocking Anakin’s off him as he continues to the door. “Open the door Anakin.” His voice is hushed. Eyes staring at the mangled pieces of metal that had made up the tracks of the door. 

“Why?” The question is laced with Anakin’s sarcastic good humor. “You didn’t get what you came for.” 

Obi-Wan flushes as his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Anakin’s force surrounding him again. Dancing across his skin, wrapping around him gently tugging him to face Anakin. Obi-Wan fights it again and tries to unmangle the durasteel. It doesn’t budge. Anakin is quiet as his force comes back, only to gently tease him now. Slowly brushing up and down his legs, like ghost finger tips, teasingly dancing over his skin to then disappear, 

“I got what I came for.” Obi-Wan bites out. He doesn’t turn fully to allow Anakin to see how desperately he wants him…  _ needs _ him. He glances over his shoulder and feels how his blood rushes down quickly, making him almost light headed. 

Anakin is sitting in his chair lazily. Long legs spread wide, thick thighs shine in the light, clad in tight black material. His black shirt hangs slightly open, allowing his sculpted smooth chest to peak out. His chin was tilted back, allowing the long expanse of his throat to be exposed. His blue eyes stare at Obi-Wan with a dark hungry look. Dark blue with an intensity that makes Obi-Wan’s blood boil. 

The same look he stared at prisoners or battle droids before rushing into battle. His mechanical hand is casually resting against his temple, anchored on the durasteel table, holding up the borderline board expression of Anakin’s face. His flesh hand holds his com that he keeps spinning as he stares at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan stares back at him. 

“Oh?” Anakin raises a brow in a mocking challenge, voice soft and low, making Obi-Wan’s toes curl at the deep sound. “You  _ came  _ and  _ received _ what you wanted?” 

Obi-Wan nods stiffly, trying again to untangle the mess of metal of the door. The jealousy that had been quickly fading, rushes back when Anakin throws the com across the room to the bed.  _ Padmé  _ gets his bed. Obi-Wan feels the mean smirk before it fully reaches his face, eyes narrowing. 

“I did.” Obi-Wan says lightly, causing the metal ship enough to creak but not budge. “Turns out that you have been busy with Padmé and I assume the mag is between the mattress and the frame like it was when you were a padawan?” The mocking good humor leaves Anakin’s face and Obi-Wan chuckles humorlessly. “Not even a righteous denial. I came to see if I was going to be missed but I am not, so,” Obi-Wan gestures at the metal. “Door.” 

“You wanted to know if you would be missed?” Anakin’s eyes make a show of raking down Obi-Wan’s body, which reignites the fire inside his body. Cock twitching in interest as Anakin’s dark blue gaze finds his again. “You showed up without clothes on, bleeding nerves and desperation, to find out if you would be missed  _ without  _ asking if you would be missed?” 

“Contextual clues, padawan, I read the signs. I know when I am not wanted.” Obi-Wan turns stiffly and reaches out again to try and untangle the steel. A large pulse presence from behind him slams him into the wall and traps his arms to the wall. The force then slowly drags down his body until they reach his hips and slowly drag his hips away from the wall, arching his back. 

_ Presenting him _ a small voice whispers and Obi-Wan struggles to break loose. 

“Beg me.” The voice materializes in his ear when a very real hand starts to slowly draw patterns on his low back. “Beg me to fuck you, to give you my cock Obi-Wan. I want to see your lips wrap around how much you need me.” 

Obi-Wan’s head slams into the wall in front of him as he tries to fight the feeling. He wants to fight Anakin. To yell and scream at him that he loved him through everything. Everything Obi-Wan has done up to this point has been  _ for _ Anakin. Protect him, to keep him safe. He doesn't want to fold like a card house the second Anakin finally decides to touch him after all these months. 

He wanted Anakin to drag it out. To own him, wreck him, claim him, mark him as Anakin’s. 

He bites his lip to muffle the moan that is trying to escape from his throat as Anakin’s hand delicately runs up each knob of his spine. Process by process, Anakin’s finger drags slowly up his back as his mechanical hand gently grapes his hip. 

“Fucking beg me Obi-Wan.” Anakin’s rasps in his ear, mechanical hand meanly digging in and Obi-Wan fails to muffle the sob. 

“No,” He turns quickly to look at Anakin’s dark blue eyes and he sneers. “You have Padmé and your mag now, you don’t need me.” Anakin raises a brow, keeping eye contact, and leans in to dig his hard erection into Obi-Wan’s hip. Anakin grinds his hips in small circles and gently runs his mouth up from the juncture where Obi-Wan’s neck meets his shoulder up to his jawline. 

Obi-Wan fights from tilting his neck more, wanting to make Anakin earn it. Earn him. His eyes flutter shut at the light headed feeling he gets when Anakin’s mechanical hand slowly sinks down and starts to stroke the sensitive part of the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. Cool mechanical fingers slowly drag up and down Obi-Wan’s thighs as Anakin’s starts to nussle his hairline, leaving wet kisses down his face to his ear. 

“You don’t think I want you?” Obi-Wan shakes his head and Anakin tsks softly. “Words Obi-Wan, there is no way you’re beyond words yet.” 

Obi-Wan cracks his eyes open to glare into Anakin’s teasing face. Blue eyes still intense but now dance with a teasing light. The hand that was slowly dragging up Obi-Wan’s spine makes it to Obi-Wan’s scalp, gently running his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair and scratching lightly at his head. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back at the feeling. Anakin is playing dirty. Turning Obi-Wan into a mess of hormones and need so he can’t sass back. Obi-Wan lets out a low moan and Anakin’s lips find the lobe of his ear and gently sucking into his mouth to gently nibble on the soft flesh. 

“Beg.” Obi-Wan’s resolve crumbles as he stares over at Anakin. He knows he looks like a wreck. His cock is hard between his legs and leaking heavily with every roll of Anakin’s hips.

“You won’t even miss me.” Obi-Wan’s voice is almost broken, with desire or sadness he doesn’t know, turning his face to hide it again against the cool steel. His hisses as the cool material presses against his flushed and lets out a groan. Anakin’s mechanical hand slowly starts to drift up until his cupping Obi-Wan’s sack in his hand and slowly starts to massage them.

“Won’t I?” Obi-Wan shakes his head, whining at the stimulation. His cock now aches with want. He feels the telltale signs of his orgasm starting. The electricity slowly starts to shoot down his body as he tries to move his hips in time with Anakin’s hand. 

“Why won’t I miss you?” Obi-Wan whines louder. Anakin’s hand is now stroking through his hair harder, which makes him so turned out he Obi-Wan can’t see straight. The mechanical hand slowly raises higher and Obi-Wan almost cums when he feels the sensor plate flick over his slit.

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, trying to control his breathing. His hips are thrusting up on their own accord with every gentle circle Anakin makes around the head of his cock. Lips press gently onto his temple, leaving deceptively sweet kisses across his skin as Anakin slowly pulls Obi-Wan apart piece by piece. Gently, a cool finger slowly starts to rise up Obi-Wan’s cock and his cock twitches as he almost cums. 

Obi-Wan can taste how close he is. “Come on Obi-Wan,” Anakin’s voice teases out, “I need a response.” 

“Padmé .” He gets out, eyes squeezing shut as he thrusts up looking for friction to push him over the edge, “She takes care of you now.” 

Anakin freezes all motion and quickly pulls off him. The force binds drop Obi-Wan and from the wall and Obi-Wan turns quickly to stare at Anakin. His body throbs with the lost orgasm. His cock is so hard it physically hurts him and he can still feel the endorphins shooting through his blood from his almost peak. 

“You’re an asshole.” Obi-Wan grits out and Anakin shoots him a confused look. Blue eyes harder, mouth pulled down into a frown. 

“You thinking I’m fucking Padmé again?” Obi-Wan scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

“You think I’m that stupid?” Anakin scoffs sarcastically and walks away from Obi-Wan to go sit in his chair. Anakin grunts as he sits down, blue eyes wild and face flushed, and he relaxes back with long legs spread wide giving Obi-Wan a perfect view of his tented pants. Obi-Wan’s blood heats up with the idea of Padmé sinking between his legs, using her pretty mou-

Obi-Wan shakes himself from the thought as he smiles at Anakin hard. “You don’t fuck me anymore.” Anakin just stares at him. His face is unreadable as Obi-Wan slowly stalks forward. “You train with her now, which you didn’t tell me about.” 

Obi-Wan stands in front of Anakin, his body aches and barely flinches forward to rub against Anakin. Anakin smirks at the slight movement and Obi-Wan narrows his eyes more when Anakin only lolls his head back to lazily look at him. Obi-Wan raises a hand and wraps it into Anakin’s curls, letting the soft fibers slip through his fingers before tightening his grip and yanking Anakin’s head back so he can look down at the burning blue eyes. 

“You didn’t answer her com, so it was something you didn’t want me to see.” Obi-Wan whispers out, as he leans in. He slowly opens his mouth sticking out his tongue only to slowly drag up along Anakin’s jawline to his ear. “I’m not stupid Anakin, I know when someone is hiding something.” 

Anakin’s slow breathing his response, which makes Obi-Wan oddly fill with a sort of need. He now needs Anakin to deny it. He didn’t really think they were having an affair, but he wanted Anakin to react. To do something, to say anything. Two weeks of silence. Two weeks of brooding. Two weeks of absolute living hell for Obi-Wan. He pulls back from Anakin to look him in the eyes. Blue eyes stare back at him and Obi-Wan sneers at the challenge passively written on Anakin’s face. 

“Please.” Anakin raises a brow as he sinks back into his chair. 

“Please?” Obi-Wan drops his hand from Anakin’s as he takes a step back. Anakin’s eyes follow his movements like a predator honed in on his prey. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Obi-Wan grits out. He closes his eyes and sucks in a breath as the humiliation of having to beg Anakin sinks into his bones. “I need you to fill me up and make me forget everything but your name.” 

Anakin’s smirk greets him when he opens his eyes, legs somehow spreading impossibly wider and Obi-Wan narrows his eyes. 

“That’s not fucking me.” Anakin lets out a small smirk, chuckling to then lick his bottom lip. 

The arrogance and self confidence flow off of Anakin with every breath. His eyes drag over Obi-Wan slowly, igniting the fire again deep in Obi-Wan’s bones as he broadcasts his desire across their faded bond. Obi-Wan feels himself react to Anakin just staring at him. Legs spread wide, pants barely containing him, force pulsing hot and heavy between them. It wraps around Obi-Wan tightly pulling apart Obi-Wan’s resolve causing his cock to ache again between his legs. 

“Quid pro quo.” Anakin lazily replies with a wink and Obi-Wan smirks dangerously at him. 

“I guess,” Obi-Wan says lightly as he falls to his knees a little too practiced. Anakin’s eyes narrow as Obi-Wan’s hands gently lay on his clothed thighs and smiles sweetly up at him. “I mean making you cum so hard you can’t fuck,” Obi-Wan winks as he runs his mouth up the seam of Anakin’s pants the run along his slit. “That’s better than an orgasm.” 

Anakin’s face hardens and Obi-Wan gently sucks on the head of Anakin’s cock without warning, drawing a long moan from Anakin. Obi-Wan smiles as he slowly drags his mouth higher and glances up at Anakin through his long lashes before reaching out with his tonight to flick the latch on Anakin’s pants and undoing it. 

Shifting forward, Obi-Wan uses his teeth while staring up at Anakin to drag down the fastenings until he has them all done. He quickly reaches up with his hand and yanks down Anakin’s pants in one go, exposing his fully hard member to the cold air of the room. He slowly drags his tongue along the underside of Anakin’s cock as he keeps his eyes fixed on Anakin’s face. 

Gently, he wraps his lips around the head of Anakin’s cock and sucks on it, running his tongue along the slit. Anakin’s precum fills his mouth and Obi-Wan’s lips smirk as he lets his eyes flutter shut. Slowly he works his mouth over Anakin’s cock before pulling off to suck on the head. He lets the spit and the precum build up to let the glide be easier as he slowly moves his head. 

He reaches up with one hand to work along the part of Anakin’s cock that he hasn’t yet fit into his mouth. Hand working in tandem with his mouth, making sure to make the drags slow and sure, forcing Anakin to feel him. His eyes flutter open to look up at Anakin. Their eyes meet and Obi-Wan moans around the cock in his mouth at the dark possessive look in Anakin’s eyes. His face is neutral except for his jaw that is clenched, working hard to try and remain passive with the motions of Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan keeps Anakin’s eyes, relaxing his throat and slowly sinks down until his nose brushes against the coarse hair on Anakin’s navel. He lets his throat flutter, gagging around Anakin’s cock and feeling a wave of satisfaction at how Anakin’s jaw drops. His hips shift up, causing Obi-Wan to gag harder and Obi-Wan lets him. Anakin grunts out a low sound, face twisting in pleasure and Obi-Wan quickly pulls off his cock only to run his tongue teasingly around the head to start to sink back down again. 

His mouth makes wet sounds as he quickly builds the rhythm of sinking around Anakin until he gags only to pull and do it again. His cock throbs between his legs, he can feel that he is leaking precome with every sloppy motion of his mouth but Obi-Wan doesn’t care. This is about Anakin cumming down his throat, losing himself in Obi-Wan and finding pleasure like he’s never had before. 

Obi-Wan can feel how close Anakin is with every grunt he pulls from Anakin’s mouth, hand working in tandem to make sure Anakin is taken care of. His other hand comes up and before Anakin can react, he grabs Anakin’s sack and moves them between his hands in time with his mouth. 

“Fuck Obi-Wan.” Anakin grunts out as he sucks in a breath. His mouth is hanging open as he pants. Obi-Wan winks at him as he swallows him down the hilt again and lets his throat contract around the pulsing cock in his mouth. It’s leaking and hot and Obi-Wan moans again, knowing he’s sending vibrations up Anakin’s body. 

What Obi-Wan doesn’t expect is the force finger that is unceremoniously stuffed inside him as he gags on Anakin. Obi-Wan’s eyes bulge and the sound he makes is as he scrambles at the surprise intrusion. Anakin’s eyes gleam as he reaches down with his flesh hand and tries to wrap it into Obi-Wan’s hair but can’t because of the short buzz.

Anakin lets out a curse in Huttese, as the hand lands on Obi-Wan’s forehead and shoves him off his cock. Anakin’s cock flops out of Obi-Wan’s mouth and glistens in the low light covered in spit and precum. The tip is red and angry, curling up towards Anakin’s body and Anakin makes a low noise at the loss of contact. 

Obi-Wan whines as the force works inside him. They aren’t fingers, it is more of a mass that keeps rhythmically expanding and shrinking, gradually getting large with every pulse, slowly prepping him. Obi-Wan knows he is a mess. His mouth falls open allowing for small whines to escape between his lips as he tries to move with the invisible presence inside of him. He can’t find a rhythm on his knees. 

He feels his cock twitch with the motion that keeps just barely missing his prostate as it expands. His hands dig into the top of his thighs as he tries to fight the warm feeling that is spreading through him. He squeezes his eyes shut, giving up the fight, letting his hips roll with force inside of him. He feels fingers under his chin tilting his face up and he blinks his eyes open to find Anakin staring at him. 

“Eyes on me Obi-Wan.” Anakin huskily whispers leaning back allowing his fingers to fall away, “you want to fuck me and I want to see you.” 

Obi-Wan moans, mouth falling open as the force unexpectedly expands inside of him. His eyes glaze over, drowning in the hot feeling slowly building gradually in all of his limbs as he feels his orgasm approaching again. His thighs ache as he moves up and down on the force that no longer shrinks and is just resting inside of him as a large mass. 

Obi-Wan squirms trying to find the right angle as he stares into Anakin’s dark unforgiving eyes. His thigh burns at the odd angle of him kneeling. He bites his lip hard as he rolls particularly hard trying to chase his release. Anakin is just staring at him. Blue eyes leisurely traveling up and down Obi-Wan’s flushed body. Anakin’s cock is standing proudly between his spread thighs, leaking steadily as Anakin leans his head on his mechanical hand. 

Obi-Wan picks up the pace, purposely trying to come down on the essence inside of him. But with every angle change, the force moves with him, preventing Obi-Wan from feeling it where he wants it the most. Obi-Wan lets out a whine, one of his hands slowly drags up his torso, feeling the way he moves with every roll. He stares at Anakin before his eyes flutter at the feeling of his fingers slowly circling his nipple.

Anakin smirks as he watches. Eyes drinking in the sight of Obi-Wan fucking himself desperately on Anakin’s force. Obi-Wan moans loudly, the broken sound richotteing around the steel walls. His cock aches with the need to cum, leaking messily all over his stomach. His thighs burn and his skin is too tight and his blood is too hot. His mind is glazing over with the hot burning need to cum. All he can hear is the pounding of blood in his ears as the electricity shoots through his body. 

The force shrinks, pulling Obi-Wan from the edge and Obi-Wan gasps.

Anakin is prolonging his torture. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at Anakin who chuckles softly and slowly blinks at Obi-Wan amused. Obi-Wan brings a hand to his cock to at least relieve some of the tension inside of him. He feels like a rubberband, pulled tighter and tighter the closer he tries to inch towards his bliss. Anakin shifts his weight, somehow his eyes darken more, leaning forward. His eyes zero in on where Obi-Wan grasps himself. 

As soon as Obi-Wan gets one stiff jerk in, Anakin reaches forward and circles his writs pulling Obi-Wan’s hand off. Obi-Wan sobs at the loss. He is so close. His abdomen yanks hard, almost doubling him over. His body is numb with pleasure and Anakin leans back into his chair to watch him move. 

“Lie to me.” Obi-Wan would have missed the soft command if he didn’t see Anakin’s mouth move with the words.

Obi-Wan freezes. His body screams at him for stopping his motions on the force inside him. But his orgasm doesn’t seem to matter now. Behind the arrogance and cockiness of Anakin, behind the indifferent mask Anakin sometimes likes to wear as a challenge when they fuck, Obi-Wan sees it. 

Obi-Wan sees Anakin’s broken heart, shattered deep within the blue eyes. He sees the small boy lost to the world, fear gripping him as he clings to Obi-Wan’s legs. He sees the warrior on the battlefield, broken up with every loss. He sees the Chosen One that wears the fate of the galaxy on his back without question or complaint. But most importantly, Obi-Wan sees Anakin. A man so in love with him that he saw Obi-Wan’s silence as a sign of Obi-Wan’s feelings.

“Please.” Obi-Wan whispers now. He lets his want and desire flow through the force, reigniting the bond he had severed at Anakin’s knighting. Anakin jolts at the feeling of the reconnection. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, blinking the aroused fog out his eyes as he stares up at the man before him. 

“Please Anakin. Make me yours, take me. I need you, dear one, can’t you feel it? Can’t you feel how I ache for you? Over two months, darling, it has been over two months without you and I can’t take it anymore. I need you inside of me, on me, filling me, please.” Obi-Wan finally gets out. His voice is raw from earlier but also because he allows his desire to lace his words. 

Their bond explodes with Obi-Wan’s want and Anakin’s eyes go wide as he slowly nods. The force disappears from inside Obi-Wan and he stumbles up and slowly walks towards Anakin, closing the distance between them. 

Their lips meet and it's rough. Lips and teeth mixing together and Obi-Wan’s eyes shut as he buries his fingers into Anakin’s hair. He twists his fingers, holding Anakin’s head in place and Anakin’s hands grasp Obi-Wan under his hips and picks him up to swing him around and sit him on the desk. 

Obi-Wan grunts at the cool feeling. Lips not stopping their battle for dominance, tongues battling each other as they try to say everything that words could never explain. Obi-Wan moans, eyes flying open as a wet finger is quickly shoved inside him, and then disappears as soon as it comes. 

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin in question, who is staring at Obi-Wan’s face again with a neutral expression. A wet slapping sound can be heard and Obi-Wan looks down to see Anakin’s flesh hand moving quickly over his own erection, slicking himself up with lube. His hand falls away and before Anakin can position himself, Obi-Wan’s hands fly out and wrestles the dark material over Anakin’s head. 

Anakin steps back to finish the job, blonde curls mused as he tosses his shirt carelessly behind him and stands before Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lets his eyes track across the different scars put in by war. The way Anakin’s flesh mixes with the machine to form his prosthetic. Anakin’s chest is rising and falling with every breath and Obi-Wan’s eyes track up the tan expanse of chest until he reaches Anakin’s face. 

“Fuck me.” The demand is quiet but Anakin’s eyes still darken at the sound. He slowly closes the gap between them, hands landing on the outside of Obi-Wan’s knees. He drags his hands up slowly, as if committing every feeling to memory. Anakin’s eyes follow his hands, drinking in the sight of pale, thick, strong legs dusted with freckles and hair. 

His hands circle Obi-Wan’s hips, gripping them tight. Anakin’s eyes continue their slow journey of climbing up Obi-Wan’s body. Eyes tracking back and forth causing Obi-Wan’s heart rate to increase with the anticipation. Anakin’s hard eyes meet Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan lets out a squeak as Anakin jerks his hips roughly to bring him to the edge of the table. 

Obi-Wan wraps his hands around Anakin’s neck and crushes their lips together, swallowing their moans at the initial breach of Anakin’s cock. Slowly, Obi-Wan feels inch by inch Anakin sinking deeper into him. Anakin’s cock pulses strongly when it is about half way in and Obi-Wan digs his fingers into Anakin’s back as he breaks the kiss to suck in air. 

He buries his face against Anakin’s neck, letting out a whine at the hot branding feeling of Anakin’s cock slowly bottoming out. His eyes squeeze shut, Obi-Wan feels how deep Anakin is inside of him. His cock is sandwiched between their bodies, leaving a messy wet trial against both their abdomens. 

“Fuck, move.” Obi-Wan moans.

He knows it’ll hurt. The sting of the first breach of something being inside him for a long time hasn’t subsided yet but Obi-Wan doesn’t care. He wants it to hurt. He wants to remember this with every motion that takes him farther and farther away from Anakin. He wants, oh how he wants, this to never end. To live the rest of his life filled to the brim with Anakin, whole and complete like there is nothing wrong in the galaxy. 

“Anakin, move, now.” Obi-Wan demands again.

He squeezes the member inside him hard as he sinks his teeth into Anakin’s neck and sucks a large mark. Anakin’s hip instinctively thrust forward, somehow getting into Obi-Wan, claiming the most deep and intimate parts of him. Anakin grunts. His hands flex as he pulls out of Obi-Wan and tries to stay still, trying to lessen the burn. 

“I haven’t fucked Padmé .” Anakin grunts out in a low rough voice, “it’s been awhile for us both.” 

The implication of Anakin’s words hangs between them. Obi-Wan’s hands gently stroke up Anakin’s back, body throbbing with pain but the pleasure of holding Anakin again sparks arousal through Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s hands reach the top of Anakin’s back only to then twist meanly in Anakin’s hair and drag their faces together. Obi-Wan looks into the hard blue eyes and smirks. He opens his mouth, tongue flicking out to run across Anakin’s plush lips, then gently sucking the bottom one into his mouth. 

“If you can’t get the job done, Skywalker, just admit it. There’s no shame in not being able to hold it together.” Obi-Wan winks at him and then gently nips Anakin’s lip, sucking lightly on the mark bruising it. 

Anakin’s eyes flash dangerously and that’s the only warning Obi-Wan gets before his flesh hand comes up and presses Obi-Wan roughly onto his back and trapping him against the desk by keeping his hand splayed across the freckled pale skin. The mechanical hand flexes with Anakin’s low grunt pulling Obi-Wan’s bottom partially off the desk to give him better access. 

Instinctively, Obi-Wan wraps his legs around Anakin’s slim waist, head falling back as Anakin slowly pulls out of him. 

“Fuck Obi-Wan.” Anakin grunts in a low voice, Obi-Wan’s eyes flick up to his face and Anakin slams his hips roughly into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back in his head. His body lights up, pain and pleasure mixing together hotly inside of him.

Obi-Wan moans out as Anakin shifts his hips and tries to hit Obi-Wan’s prostate. The mechanical hand on his hip, tilts his pelvis up, giving Anakin the leverage he needs. Obi-Wan tries to roll his hips in time with the thrusts, but the hand on his hip keeps him still. Anakin’s flesh hand presses down harder, forcing Obi-Wan to truly lay back and just take. To submit. 

Anakin angles his hips correctly, hitting his prostate dead on and Obi-Wan’s jaw slackens, a whine escaping out. Obi-Wan clenches his entrance tightly on Anakin’s cock, squeezing him. Anakin’s jaw hardens, sucking in a breath, his gaze never leaving where he is disappearing into Obi-Wan with every roll. 

Obi-Wan’s gasps fill the room with every sound Anakin’ punches out of him. The whines and moans mix together with the wet sound of flesh hitting with every powerful thrust. Obi-Wan’s hands scramble against the durasteel desk, trying to anchor himself as the pain slowly turns into molten pleasure in his veins. 

His cock throbs with the need to come. Obi-Wan lets his gaze drag down to where it is anger and leaking onto himself. He moans again at the hard look in Anakin’s eyes, Anakin’s jaw hanging open, painting with every thrust. His blonde hair is darker with sweat and Obi-Wan feels the beads of water forming on his back, making him slide with Anakin’s rough motions. 

“Lie to me and say you love me.” Obi-Wan moans out at Anakin’s rough voice. Blue eyes meet each other and Obi-Wan fully loses him, going pliant in Anakin’s arm, allowing Anakin to use him as he wants. To take and to claim. Whatever Anakin needs, Obi-Wan gladly gives him his body.

“I won’t miss you.” Obi-Wan moans out. His eyes hold Anakin’s. Reflexively, the hand on his hip squeezes him hard, almost bruising the pale flesh and Obi-Wan feels his cock pulse at the action. 

“I won’t dream of you every night I am away, wishing beyond all things that you are the one holding me.” 

Anakin’s jaw shakes. His breathing is coming through his nose roughly, motions slow down but only come out stronger and possessive, claiming Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan feels it coming, and his hands scratch uselessly along the table. Anakin’s hand on his chest, trapping him on the desk, slowly starts to slide up across the sweat slick skin to wrap gently around Obi-Wan’s throat. 

“Please Anakin. Please I need you, it hurts so bad.” Obi-Wan moans out, his cock now throbs. The electricity is shooting through his body and the dull ache in his abdomen tugs harder. He is teetering on the edge of the abyss and he needs a little push over the edge. Anakin’s hand squeezes his throat, and Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back at the feeling. 

“I hate you so much it hurts.” Obi-Wan gasps out as his orgasm slams through him. He feels his cock pulse hard, spurting hot liquid onto his stomach, his vision blurs and the only thing he hears is the rush of blood in his ears as he shakes through his orgasm. 

He opens his eyes and Anakin’s face is pulled into a look of pleasure pain. Both hands are now wrapped around Obi-Wan’s hips holding his pliant body still as he uses him to chase his release. Obi-Wan’s orgasm is still shuttering through and he moans out. He can feel how close Anakin is, he can see it written on his face that is pulled tight and concentrated, grunts leaving his mouth with the slam of his hips. 

Without warning, Anakin pulls out, flesh hand furiously working over his cock. With a final grunt, Anakin comes across Obi-Wan’s body. Thick white spurts of cum shooting out and mixing in with Obi-Wan’s. Anakin pants, trying to normalize his breathing. One of Obi-Wan’s legs is still wrapped around Anakin as they both try to come down from their highs. Obi-Wan feels his eyes fluttering, the warm feeling of bliss still shooting through him, as he gazes up at Anakin’s flushed face. Anakin’s eyes are sharp but glazed over with his post orgasm high. 

“Anakin-” 

“It's harder to clean it out of you.” Anakin says roughly through his heavy breathing. His eyes stare at Obi-Wan’s stomach where the mess is slowly cooling on Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan shoots him a confused look. His mind is still a mess of bliss and happiness that Anakin finally did something. Obi-Wan sinks deeper into the desk, letting the heat from earlier cool. His leg is still wrapped lazily around Anakin’s body, and Obi-Wan drags a hand down his face.

Anakin takes a deep breath and gently unhooks Obi-Wan’s leg from around him. He moves slowly, as if not to ruin the quiet peace that has fallen in the aftermath. He gently caresses Obi-Wan’s leg as he softly closes Obi-Wan’s legs and moves him back to be more solidly on the desk. 

Words are hard for Anakin, Obi-Wan knows this. Where Obi-Wan has wit, Anakin has action. Obi-Wan’s heart stutters at the lost way Anakin runs a hand through his hair and then drags it down his face. His eyes are closed off again except for the sadness that taints the force around him. 

Slowly Anakin turns to walk to the fresher, leaving Obi-Wan splayed out on the desk recovering from still from his post orgasm glow. Obi-Wan still feels the warmth that pulses through him with every beat of his heart. Anakin didn’t leave any marks on him. The only one being the cooled mess on his body. Obi-Wan groans as he sits up. 

He should have waited for Anakin to take his time. His body hurt, his ass was on fire with the rough sex that he goaded Anakin into, but for the life of him Obi-Wan doesn’t care. 

Anakin walks back to him, out of the fresher still naked but holding a towel. His sadness is gone, leaving an odd calm and peace in the force. His blue eyes track over the mess one last time before he reaches out and starts to wipe it away. 

“Anakin-” Blue eyes look at him and Obi-Wan loses all thought. 

“You still need a shower.” Anakin says gruffly as he steps back and tosses the towel somewhere in the room. “They’ll clean you up on Tatooine but it would be better for you if you showered on your own.” 

Whatever Obi-Wan was about to say he swallows with the nervous lump in his throat that rises up as soon as Anakin mentions the market. He winces slightly as he slides off the desk and glances over at Anakin. Anakin has his back to Obi-Wan, standing in black pants, the metallic sounds of the mechanical hand working the clasps echo throughout the room. 

The scars on Anakin’s back from war shine in the light and Obi-Wan quietly makes his way over to the broad wall of muscles facing him. He wraps his arms around Anakin’s middle and bleeds his misery into the bond. 

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan whispers against Anakin’s shoulder blades. Large hand wraps around his wrist and holds him as Obi-Wan leans his forehead against his back. 

“I get it,” Anakin’s voice rumbles, “I under-” 

“I’m sorry for everything.” Obi-Wan mumbles, “for Hardeen, for not telling you, for this one. All of it. I jus-” 

“Don’t.” Anakin turns quickly and holds Obi-Wan’s face between his hands. His blue eyes are blazing and his mouth is pulled almost into a snarl. “Don’t say it like it’s goodbye. You fucked up. I fucked up. The Council fucked up.” 

He roughly shoves their mouths together and Obi-Wan freezes under the rough onslaught of Anakin just  _ taking _ what he needs. Anakin’s long tongue snakes its way into Obi-Wan’s mouth, thrusting in and out ruthlessly. Obi-Wan’s moans are swallowed down and silenced as Anakin groans and pulls away. 

“We’ll figure it out. But right now you have a mission.” Anakin says roughly. He drags a hand through his hair, fingers carding through, making curls fall wildly. “You need to shower and dress.”

Obi-Wan watches silently as Anakin nods to the shower and then turns to the mangled mess of the door and raises a hand. Slowly the metal peels itself back, leaving a doorway. Anakin doesn’t look back as he walks quickly through the door leaving Obi-Wan to his thoughts. 

  
  



	3. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Dub-Con

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh. 

It’s been a day since they have landed on Tatooine and Obi-Wan set off to find someone to sell him at the auction. This is the first person Obi-Wan has run across and he is having a hard time convincing him to sell him. 

“So what do you need me to do again?” The man stands there, hand resting on his cocked hip, other hand holding the reins to his Dewback. His tan pants that are designed for the climate billow around his legs as the sand swirls around his worn brown boots. His white cotton shirt hangs open showing a labor toned body covered in dark hair. His black eyes narrow shrewdly at Obi-Wan, who tries to keep his irritation off his face. 

“I need you to say that you have owned me since I was ten.” Obi-Wan repeats himself. He adjusts the strap on his satchel, shielding his eyes from the hot desert sun that is beating down on them. “I need you to say that I have not been sampled and you wish to sell me at the market because you are running low on supplies and Dewbacks are more practical than a slave.” 

The man’s lips purse as he looks Obi-Wan up and down again and grunts. 

Obi-Wan hates Tatooine. He has since he first stepped into the sandy desert all those years ago with Qui-Gon. It’s just as he remembers. The heat is unbearable and the sand blows and sticks to whatever moisture it can find on your body. It gets everywhere. In your eyes, your nose, Obi-Wan shifts his feet and feels the sand building up between his toes the longer he stands talking to the man. 

“Why would I  _ want _ to sell you?” The man asks, voice getting a dangerous edge as his eyes slowly track up Obi-Wan’s legs. “I mean, if you’re in such a rush to be used, at least I have water.” 

Obi-Wan smiles at the man as he steps in closer. “Yes, but it is beneficial to us both if you sell me. They’ll pay a lot of money for untouched meat.” 

The man’s eyes narrow, letting his gaze draw across Obi-Wan’s body again. 

“ _ Are _ you untouched?” Obi-Wan chuckles at the question. He smiles charmingly at the man as he reaches out and strokes the Dewback that calms at Obi-Wan’s touch

“Does it really matter?” Obi-Wan says with a smirk as he glances over his shoulder at the man. “I’m worth more if you say that I am, five thousand credits more.” The black beady iris finds Obi-Wan’s eyes and he nods. 

“How much do you think you could go for?” Obi-Wan licks his lips and smiles. 

“Between fifteen thousand and twenty thousand according to whether they believe you or not.” The man nods and smiles lecherously at Obi-Wan extending a hand. 

“Then it has been a pleasure owning you but as you said,” The man says with a chuckle, “Dewback are more practical in the heat.” Obi-Wan smiles and starts to walk forward towards the city. 

“That they are my friend, that they are.” Obi-Wan replies. 

He shoulders the bag higher. Anakin had given him plain clothes that matched the slave robes of Tatooine. Pleasure slaves owned by the Hutts often wore revealing outfits. Bathed in gold and adorned in satin, it shined and shimmered, teasing the viewer to the treasures underneath. Skirts that had long slits with golden shirts that barely covered the body. Obi-Wan had gasped when he first saw a picture of the alluring outfit, but that is not what he is wearing. 

Obi-Wan sets his shoulders back, the rough cotton rubs against his arms. The light brown tunic hangs loosely off him ending right before midthigh. The skirt of his tunic fell gracefully over his body and cinched around the waist with a white sash. His feet are covered in brown leather sandals, that crisscross over his feet and tie gracefully around his ankles. 

He didn’t look the traditional role of pleasure slave, but Anakin had told him, as he shoved the outfit into Obi-Wan’s arms, that the slavers dressed them like this to go to market to easily show the auctioneers what they were getting. Obi-Wan flushes, glad the sun hides the embarrassment as sun kisses. He’s wearing nothing under his tunic, and the breeze from the desert flutters under his skirt caressing his more intimate parts. 

The man is silent as they walk. Neither wanting to make conversation as the white walls of the city emerge out of the shimmering sand like a haunted oasis. The sand never seems to end, it blows across their path and swirls around them and Obi-Wan almost loses the city. The walls slowly start to grow taller and the outline of the tents can start to be seen. The nerves rise up in his stomach but Obi-Wan lets his eyes flutter shut, blocking out the darkness. 

_ “Anakin!” Obi-Wan fights the giggle that erupts from his throat as Anakin hops up. He turns to face the large body of water that is on the distant planet that they are stationed on. The war had just started and this was their first active mission. Obi-Wan’s long auburn hair flutters in the warm breeze as he leans back onto his hand.  _

_ A roguish smile crosses Anakin’s face as he lifts a brow at Obi-Wan, throwing his braid over his shoulder. He slowly peels the tunic off his body, revealing the smooth tan skin underneath and throws his shirt to the side, sending Obi-Wan a wink. He faces his older master, hands going to the fastenings of his pants, and slowly flicks it open.  _

_ Obi-Wan feels his face flush as he tries to stop his gaze from flying down to Anakin crotch as Anakin thumbs hook in his pants and pushes them down.  _

_ “Padawan.” Anakin raises a brow as he steps from the fabric.  _

_ “For two more weeks, Master, and then I will be a knight.” Obi-Wan smiles and shakes his head as Anakin turns and sprints towards the lake.  _

_ Two more weeks before Obi-Wan can stop pretending he isn’t in love with Anakin. Two more weeks before Obi-Wan doesn’t have to feel the guilt that rises up everytime he slips into his most revealing panties as he dresses to see Anakin.  _

_   
_ _ There is something about sitting in lingerie across from Anakin, cock wrapped up in the soft material as Obi-Wan fights the arousal that always follows the embarrassment. He watches Anakin’s head pop up from the water, hair dripping wet and laying flat across his forehead.  _

_ He feels the smile form on his face as Anakin spits water out of his mouth and dives below the wet surface. He shifts in the soft grass. The lace of his bodysuit digs into his body, making him hot all over as he watches Anakin cool off. His face flushes again at the idea of joining Anakin. Slowly peeling off the layer of Jedi robes to reveal the black lace bodysuit underneath.  _

_ Would Anakin like it? Would Anakin slowly peel him out of it layer by layer or would he just pull it to the side and slide into him like he owned Obi-Wan? _

“Hey!” 

Obi-Wan is jolted from the memory. He casually glances over at the man and raises a brow in question. 

“Pardon?” Obi-Wan asks lightly and the man slides off the Dewback, landing firmly on the ground and throws Obi-Wan a tight look.

“I asked you why you were so desperate to join a brothel, because it seems to me your mind is elsewhere.” 

Obi-Wan knows his smile doesn’t reach his eyes as he glances back at the walls of the city that have seemed to come a lot closer than before. Obi-Wan can make out the individual tents of the traders and the sounds of people barking out orders is a distant muffled chaos. 

His new home. 

“You think the Republic can win this?” Obi-Wan counters, his eyes tracking the different slavers that are milling about the tents. “Because it seems to be that the Separatists are winning this thing, and I want to be on the winning side when it’s all said and done. If I can get into one of the most exclusive brothels?” 

Obi-Wan shrugs with a smile. The man nods slowly, an almost sad look crosses his face as the sounds of the market grow. Obi-Wan can make out distinct voices and the crack of a whip.

“Just seems like there are less,” the man pauses. 

A group of twi'leks are getting dragged behind a bantha in chains. A Tusken Raider sits on the beast and nibbly hops off to talk to the man standing at the entrance of the first tent dressed in a tight black suit of an imperial officer. 

“Drastic ways.” The man finishes softly as they stop walking to see the Tusken walk back to the Bantha holding a large purse and cuts the chain loose to hand it over to a droid. Obi-Wan tries to school his expression as he takes a deep breath. 

“Fifteen to twenty thousand credits to you and I get my security.” Obi-Wan glances over at the man who is looking disgusted at the camp. “Less drastic ways won’t have as mutually beneficial results.” Obi-Wan nudges the man forward by bumping him on the shoulder. “Fortune favors those who chase her.” 

“Fortune is a bitch of a mistress.” The man grits out. “Lost more to her than I care to admit.” The man’s eyes keep scanning the tents as they slowly walk closer. 

Obi-Wan feels a smile fight to form on his face as he looks at the tall sour looking man dressed in black standing on the outside of the first tent. His emerald green eyes stare at Obi-Wan, slowly tracking across his body, sending a cold shiver through Obi-Wan. A forked tongue peaks out between his pointed teeth as he smiles widely at Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan hears the man suck in an audible breath. “Last chance, friend.” 

Obi-Wan brushes up against the man as they approach and reach out to take the reins from the man. “It has been an honor to serve you, sir.” Obi-Wan mumbles out, averting his gaze and looking down. 

“Submissive.” A voice says, the condensation can be heard even from the pace away and Obi-Wan grimaces while looking down. 

The man awkwardly clears his throat and Obi-Wan falls behind him keeping his gaze down. 

“He is very attentive.” The man says, voice shaking. “Had him since he was ten.” 

The imperial officer makes a low noise and Obi-Wan tries to let go of everything into the force. He needs to do this. The council needs him to do this, but with every blink, blue eyes flash through Obi-Wan’s mind. Blonde curls and miles of tan skin replay over and over to the point where Obi-Wan stops closing his eyes and just stares at the sand that is swirling around him. 

He hears soft footsteps coming closer, and Obi-Wan sucks in a breath when he feels leather gloves hook under his chin and lift his face. His body aches with the memory of Anakin, his thighs feel the strain of riding the force and Obi-Wan’s eyes don’t meet the blue of Anakin.

The emerald green stare into his eyes and Obi-Wan flutters his eyelashes as he holds the man’s gaze. Thin lips pull into a hard smile, teeth flashing in the sunlight as he turns Obi-Wan’s face from side to side inspecting him. 

“No marks?” His eyes leave Obi-Wan to look over at the man. 

“Haven’t touched him.” The man grits out, “heard they go for more money if they’re not touched.” 

The man raises a brow as he turns to face Obi-Wan again, leering. “You must have some will power.” Obi-Wan wants to flinch away from the firm grip on his chin as the man leans in. The overwhelming scent of firewood and soap accosts Obi-Wan as he remains passive and lets the man run his nose up Obi-Wan’s throat and then stiffs.

He pulls back satisfied and looks at the man. “Didn’t touch him at all? Not even to hear how he sounds?” 

“Made sure he took care of himself in front of me.” The man lies smoothly with a smirk. “Got him used to performing in front of a crowd.” He winks and the man cackles, green eyes dancing in amusement. 

“He  _ is _ a pretty thing.” He says thoughtfully glancing back over at Obi-Wan dragging his eyes across his torso. “Pet.” 

Obi-Wan smiles and pulls himself up straighter, titling his head back and letting the man look his fill. 

“Turn around.” 

Obi-Wan dutifully spins gracefully on his toes and lets the man look at him. He looks out at the distant sand dunes in the distance letting the smile fall from his face. He almost flinches when he feels a hand running up the outside of his leg, to run across the back of his thighs, only to dip slowly between his legs. 

Obi-Wan lets him run a hand up beneath his skirt and he lets his eyes shut to block out the unwanted touch. 

_ He sucks in a breath.  _

_ Why did he agree to this?  _

_ The blindfold is tied tightly around his eyes as he stands in the middle of Anakin’s quarters wearing one of his velvet robes. He didn’t wear anything underneath it, he didn’t have anything to wear underneath. Anakin had stolen all of his panties except for the robe and had a note attached to the blindfold telling him to meet him in Anakin’s room.  _

_ Lips ghost up his neck and Obi-Wan gasps at the feeling.  _

_ “Anakin.” The name came out as a mixture of a prayer and a whine. A low chuckles rumbles across his neck and Obi-Wan feels large hands slowly drag up the outside of his legs, dipping under the soft fabric.  _

_ Obi-Wan feels his cock react to the soft handling, so very different to how Anakin makes love to him usually. Strong and hard, claiming Obi-Wan’s body and soul as he lays branding kisses against his skin.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful.” Anakin whispers against his ear. Obi-Wan moans out as he feels Anakin’s hands grasp the soft flesh of his cheeks with both hands and squeeze.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s cock pulses at the feeling, and grinds back into the hands, his head falls backwards against Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin’s mouth nibbles at his neck leaving a small mark, his hands trailing under the robe to gently circle Obi-Wan’s half hard cock and stroke him.  _

_ “So perfect, Obi-Wan. I love you so much it hurts.”  _

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter open. The hands are gone. The loud laugh that pulled Obi-Wan out his mind, sounds again and Obi-Wan feels the cold seep into his body as he remembers what is happening. He glances down and flushes at the half hard outline of his cock that came alive at the memory of Anakin. 

“Twenty-two thousand credits, sir.” Obi-Wan licks his chapped lips and he steadies his breathing willing his erection to calm down. 

“I hope he serves you well.” Obi-Wan hears the man say. “He’s a good servant. Didn’t need one beating, does what he is told and is happy no questions.” 

“Pet.” Obi-Wan turns at that. The Imperial guard smirks at Obi-Wan’s lazy smile and twinkling blue eyes. “Say goodbye to your master and then follow the droid. We need to prep you for auction.” 

Obi-Wan winks at the officer as he slowly sashsheys to the man, who is looking at Obi-Wan with a twinge of regret. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan whispers to him in his ear as he wraps his arm around his neck. “May the force be with you.” 

The man pulls Obi-Wan in tight in a bone crushing hug and then lets him go and looks at Obi-Wan in the eyes. “Keep your head down, Friend. I’m not sure your life is worth twenty-two thousand credits.” 

Obi-Wan smiles at him and gives him a small nod as he turns away from him and walks past the imperial officer in the main tent to follow a black protocol droid. 

“What is your name?” The high voice asks and Obi-Wan lets his gaze glance around him. 

Tents and lean-to’s line the main road that cuts through the makeshift tent. Some are full of Imperial soldiers others are full of different slaves in chains. The group of twi'leks from earlier are all standing in a small wooden hut as a droid scrubs them down. 

“Ben.” Obi-Wan replies lightly, as he smiles at the droid. “I don’t have a last name. My mother sold me when I was a baby and then I was passed around from Master to Master until I was ten. Then I stopped being sold and I just worked on the farm.” 

The droid’s yellow eyes flash like they’re blinking and as it shuffles through the sand. 

“I was created four years ago and was programmed to run the slave trade.” The droid says as they make their way along the dusty road. The sounds of chatter blend together in Obi-Wan’s mind as he keeps looking around.    
  


There are tents full of clothes but mostly each tent held what Obi-Wan realized was buyers. The different traders, brothel owners, gangsters from across the galaxy all found themselves here. Obi-Wan stops walking when he sees it. 

The large wooden platform that stands in the center of the camp. There were four steps on either side and a large wooden backdrop creating almost a stage. The area in front of the platform is just dirt and sand, packed down by the sheer amount of feet that stomp into submission. The tents on the outskirts have small lifted boxes allowing for the richer buyer to see the stage without having to be in the throng of people. 

“Due time, Ben.” The droid beeps out. Obi-Wan turns, not realizing he stopped and the droid mechanically extends his hand out for Obi-Wan to take. 

Obi-Wan laces their fingers together and the droid almost giggles. Obi-Wan lets a smile cross his lips as he lets the droid lead him through the camp which has started bustling. The sounds of water splashes and voices mix together as the slave market starts to come alive.

“Little one.” 

Obi-Wan ignores the sweet low tone that sounds almost musical. The droid keeps walking him towards a tent in the back corner and Obi-Wan centers himself. 

“Little one.”

The voice calls again louder and from behind him. Obi-Wan twists, looking behind him to find the voice. His eyes land on a large Nautolan man leaning against a support of a hut smirking at him. His black eyes dance with amusement, contrasting against his green skin stretched across large muscles. His green tendrils are hanging loose around him, and Obi-Wan bites his tongue, preventing him from calling him Fisto.

Obi-Wan shoots him a smile and the man chuckles and shakes his head. He pushes off the support and makes his way across the loose dirt. His bare feet making soft sounds as he approaches Obi-Wan. 

“I’ll take it from here, TC.” The man says in the same low voice, his eyes never leaving Obi-Wan’s face. 

Obi-Wan flushes. He is the first person to not look at him like he’s a piece of meat that is on a platter. The man glances over at the droid when it makes an annoyed sound, shuffling forward.

“Master Ste-” 

The man shoots the droid a wink. His black eyes shine as he looks over at Obi-Wan again. “We have a vested interest in him, TC. You let your Master know that I have taken over his prep.” 

“Well I say,” The droids eyes flash red as he makes a low noise creaking noise. He mechanically walks off grumbling and Obi-Wan sends the man a smile. 

“Who do I owe my thanks to?” Obi-Wan purs out. He looks up at the man towering over him through his lashes, reaching out to brush the man’s hand.

“A friend.” The man replies smoothly. He sends Obi-Wan a knowing looking and turns to return back into his hut. His tan pants billow as the wind picks up, sand blowing around in the street and Obi-Wan hurries to follow him. 

The hut is small, though sturdy. The old wooden beams don’t even creak under the gusts of wind. The wooden floor is covered in sand that has blown in through the cracks or the open door. A small woven rug sits under a boudoir in the far left corner. 

A dusty glass window lets sunlight in, through the back wall, shining on A large cast iron tub sits in the middle of the room with steam rising from it. 

Obi-Wan’s head spins. 

He glances over to his right and sees a large mirror hanging along the wall outlined in gold along with a wooden wardrobe shoved into the corner. Obi-Wan lets out the breath he’s been holding and hears a chuckle from behind him. 

“Nervous, Little One?”

Obi-Wan turns to find the man leaning casually against the wall smirking at him. His black eyes dance as he cocks his head to the side to take Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan mutely shakes his head and the man laughs louder. 

“You’re not a very good liar, it’s a very good thing you’re pretty.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Obi-Wan tries for coy but it falls more hollow. The man’s eyes soften as he stands up straighter and walks over to Obi-Wan.

“What’s their name?” Obi-Wan freezes. His blood runs cold and the man smiles wider. “Running from or running too?”

“From.” Obi-Wan says quietly. His palms are sweating and he sucks in a breath as he glances at the wall above the man’s head. “I’m running from.” 

The man gives him a sad smile and reaches out to clasp Obi-Wan on the shoulder. “Me too, Little One, me too.”

He squeezes Obi-Wan’s shoulder one more time before dropping his hand and walking over to the wardrobe. 

“I don’t know what you know about slave trades or auctions but I’m going to give you a run down.” He says as he pulls open the large wooden doors. 

Inside the wardrobe is hanging an assortment of finery in different colors and textures. Obi-Wan turns to face him as the man slowly thumbs through the clothes and glances back at Obi-Wan, lip pulled between his teeth in deep thought. 

“Take a bath.” He turns back to the wardrobe, hand falling on a glossy white robe, with silver strands of glitter woven into it. 

“I bathed before I came.” Obi-Wan says flushing at the idea of stripping down and bathing in front of the man.

He turns around and shoots Obi-Wan, an almost disgusted look. 

“Little One,” he says slowly. He turns away from the wardrobe and walks slowly over to Obi-Wan’s frozen form and reaches up to run a finger down his face. “You walked through sand, you’re covered in sweat. You need to be scrubbed, scented and if I’m going to be honest with you, prepped.” 

His hand slowly drags down Obi-Wan’s neck, almost pleasantly. His black eyes are intense as he hooks his finger around Obi-Wan’s satchel and pulls it down his arm. 

“As much as prepping you myself wouldn’t be a chore,” he whispered, “I’m sure that’s a job you want to do yourself.” 

“Are they going to fuck me?” Obi-Wan almost doesn’t recognize his voice. It’s soft and vulnerable and the man smiles as he reaches up to cup the back of Obi-Wan’s head.

“I don’t know Little One, but it’s best to be prepared for the worst.” He narrows his eyes at Obi-Wan, his hand tightening on the back of his head. “You  _ have _ done this before, right?” Obi-Wan freezes under his hand and the man purses his lips. “You  _ have _ fucked a man before?” 

“Um I-“ Obi-Wan’s mind goes blank and the man lets out a curse in Huttess. 

“You’ve picked a strange place to run to, Little One.” He says tightly, his eyes full of regret as he turns away from Obi-Wan, opening the satchel. “Your master loved you.”

Obi-Wan looks over to find a pair of dark blue silk panties lined in white lace hooked around the man’s finger. He runs his thumb across the smooth fabric and glances back at an extremely red Obi-Wan.

“Bath.” 

Obi-Wan takes a breath and unties his sash as the man turns his back giving Obi-Wan as much privacy as he can in the small hut. Obi-Wan glances up to see the mirror on the wall and quickly turns his back to the mirror and faces the boudoir. 

“Mirrors everywhere.” He grumbles and the man gives a low chuckle.

“Price of beauty, Little One.” 

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and quickly pulls the tunic over his head and drops it into the ground and then sinks into the steaming tub. It feels nice, the warm water soothes his muscles and relaxes Obi-Wan. He sinks deeper into the tub, closing his eyes. 

_ It’s nice in here.  _

_ The steam from the natural springs rises out of the pool and Obi-Wan sinks deeper into the smooth wall of muscle behind him. Large arms tighten their hold and Obi-Wan smiles, closing his eyes and letting the weariness from the battle take him over.  _

_ He sighs softly at the feeling of lips slowly dragging up his neck and a different kind of heat starts to grow inside of him. The moan he lets out echoes across the walls, bouncing around the cavern and Anakin chuckles against his throat.  _

_ “Like that, Master?” Obi-Wan smiles, absently stroking Anakin’s arms lightly as he tilts his head back allowing Anakin more access to his neck. Anakin enthusiastically takes the invitation and starts to nip along the exposed pale flesh.  _

_ The soft sounds Obi-Wan is making fills the cavern, adding to his aroused state and he feels his cock stiffen as Anakin’s mouth works.  _

_ “You do like it.” Anakin’s voice whispers. One of his hands slowly slips below the water, dancing along Obi-Wan’s flesh drawing out the different lines of muscles and random patterns, until he grasps Obi-Wan’s half hard cock in his hand.  _

_ “Yes.” Obi-Wan whines out, squirming in Anakin’s arms at the feeling of the hand wrapped around his cock. His hips try to thrust up into the friction and Anakin chuckles a low deep sound, squeezing Obi-Wan harder against his body preventing him from moving.  _

_ “Love you.” Obi-Wan whimpers as Anakin’s hand increases its pace. The water makes soft sounds as ripples form with Anakin’s motions underwater. “I have loved you since the day I met you, dear one.”  _

_ Obi-Wan twists his face and plants a messy kiss under Anakin’s jaw, eyes flutter with the feeling of his orgasm quickly approaching, and Anakin pulls his head away. His hand twists hard along the head of Obi-Wan leaking cock, thumb swiping through the slit as he gazes down at Obi-Wan blissed out face.  _

_ “And I will love you even after all the stars implode and the galaxy is no more.” Anakin whispers, connecting their lips into a soft kiss swallowing Obi-Wan’s quiet whimpers as he orgasm washes over his tired body.  _

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open. 

The hut is hot from the water and the way the sun beats down on the wooden establishment. The man is quietly picking through Obi-Wan satchel with his back to him, holding up different articles and glancing at the silver robe. 

“If you have no qualms about black,” Obi-Wan says as he glances over the side of the tub, finding an assortment of oils and soaps, “there is a nice lace set with stockings that would pair well with that robe.” 

The man glances behind him as Obi-Wan uncorks an oil bottle letting out the sweet aroma of florals into the air. Obi-Wan lets a tight smile cross his face. Anakin had made love to him on a bed of flower petals once. Anakin had pre crushed some petals so the aroma was already mixing in with the sheets so they could make love surrounded by sweetness. 

Obi-Wan drops a few drops into the water, recorking it, and slowly mixes it in. He looks over again to pick up a large pink bar of soap and dips it into the water and starts to rub it over his body. 

“For someone who claims no experience,” the man says as he glances back at Obi-Wan, “you know how to dress yourself.” 

Obi-Wan stops soaping himself up and the man raises a brow and smirks. 

“Or is that why you are running, Little One.” Obi-Wan blinks slowly and the man cocks his head and lays down the fabrics and turns to face him. “First auction is the worst one.”

“First?” The man gives him a wry smile as he softly chuckles. 

“Beauty and youth are fleeting.” He says pragmatically, “when you are no longer being bought, you get auctioned. Or if you are not the type that the customers desire, you are auctioned.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart drops and the man’s face sobers. He walks over to Obi-Wan and kneels down, pulling something from under the tub. He dips a small white towel in the water and takes the soap from Obi-Wan’s hands and rubs it softly on the cloth. 

“They’ll pull you up one by one.” He says. His hand grasps Obi-Wan’s hand and he drags the cloth up his arm slowly leaving a trail of bubbles in its wake. “In front of the stage are all the buyers of the brothels.”

The man drags the cloth over his shoulder and then slowly down his chest. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as the rough cloth drags over his nipple and he quickly looks away from the man. 

“That’s good, Little One.” The man whispers, fingers wrapping around Obi-Wan’s chin and turning to face him. “They like it when they get a reaction from you, the more sensitive you are the easier it is to react and the happier they’ll be.”

_ Anakin’s mouth sinks into the soft flesh of the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs. Obi-Wan’s fingers that are carding through Anakin’s hair flex and tie in tighter yanking at the curls with a whine.  _

_ “Anakin.” Anakin’s dark blue eyes flash up to his eyes and Anakin smirks around the skin his mouth is currently playing with.  _

_ Slowly he drags his tongue up the inside of his thighs, going higher until his nose nudges against Obi-Wan’s fully hard cock. Anakin winks before sucking Obi-Wan’s balls into his mouth.  _

_ Obi-Wan screams.  _

_ He throws his head back, one hand anchored onto Anakin’s head that is between his fully spread legs and the other hand is slowly rolling a nipple between his fingers.  _

_ Anakin’s mouth is slowly sucking and licking across his sack, and Obi-Wan almost cums at the feeling. His blood is pumping wildly in his ears and his cock is leaking, red and angry. Anakin rises up only to suck the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock into his mouth, blue eyes dancing as his flesh hand wraps tightly around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock, preventing his orgasm. _

_ “So sensitive, Master.” Anakin purs kissing messily up Obi-Wan’s cock. His hand squeezes tighter, drawing a whine from Obi-Wan. “Love you like this, spread out and wanting.” _

“So I’ve been told,” Obi-Wan mutters as the man dips the cloth into the water again and starts rinsing Obi-Wan. “My Master started to buy me the lace when we realized my skin was too delicate to take regular cotton underclothes.”

The man smiles softly as he continues to wash Obi-Wan.

“After they bring you on stage,” he continues gently scrubbing Obi-Wan until he is pink. “They’ll have you perform in a way. Sometimes you ride a phallic shaped piece of metal, other times you strip. The trial isn’t picked until you step on stage so as not to give one owner advantage in preparing their slaves.”

Obi-Wan swallows thickly and nods. The man gently lifts up Obi-Wan’s foot and starts to wash his legs.

“They’ll buy you after your performance. It’ll be quick. You’ll then be led off stage and held in the pin until the auctions over and then your new master will take you to the brothel.”

“And is this market only brothels?” The man shakes his head, rinsing the cloth out.

“No,” he gently starts to pour the sweet smelling water over Obi-Wan rinsing him. “The auction is only brothels. There are gangster markets and private owners but those are more,” the man pulls a face as he stands up and walks to the wardrobe. “Uncivilized if you will. Archaic and Old World.” 

He walks back with a fluffy white towel and offers Obi-Wan a hand to help stand. He holds up the towel and Obi-Wan wraps himself in the material and starts to dry himself. 

“Those are the markets that the slaves are bent over. The auction is more civilized, giving the slaves more autonomy.” He walks over to Obi-Wan’s satchel and pulls out a pair of sheer lace light pink panties. 

The whole set is made of lace. Delicately stitched together and completely see through leaving nothing to the imagination. They go up in the back, not quite a thong, but high enough that Obi-Wan’s ass spills out on either side. 

Obi-Wan swallows as the man holds them against the white glittering robe. He glances over at Obi-Wan, who nods once, and the man smiles and starts to put the other panties away. 

“What’s your name?” The man glances back at Obi-Wan and smirks as he slowly walks over to him holding a standard bottle of lube. 

“Get bought by my brothel and I’ll tell you my name.” 

Obi-Wan raises a brow as he watches the man walk away.

“Who says I want to be bought by your brothel?” The man lets out a laugh as he goes to unlatch the door.

“Open yourself and then come outside, the auction starts soon.”

With that he leaves and Obi-Wan drops the towel with a sigh. He uncaps the bottle, drizzling the cool liquid onto his fingers and then quickly reaching behind him and shove two fingers in without ceremony. 

It burns. 

The memory of Anakin is still fresh in his body and his hole spasms and protests as Obi-Wan scissors his fingers, opening himself up quick and dirty. The ache fades and Obi-Wan pulls his fingers out and reaches for the towel to wipe the lube off his hand. He lets out a small breath as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

His face is flushed, his whole body is scrubbed pink. Clear blue eyes look back at him, darting across the smooth pale exposed flesh, riddled with freckles and scars easily explained away with life on a Dewback farm. The small remaining patches of auburn hair taper down at the V of his hips, leading to his still half aroused cock. 

Obi-Wan lets his eyes flutter shut and he sees them, intense blue eyes and blonde curls flash to his mind. Goosebumps break out across his flesh as the ghost of Anakin’s fingers dance across him. 

He opens his eyes and sighs. 

He needs to get ready. 

Slowly he closes the distance to the robe that is hanging with the pair of lace panties next to it. He grabs them and gently steps into them, letting the smooth material slowly drag up his legs. He loves this feeling. The smooth lace against his skin. How it hugs his body and makes him feel confident and bold… untouchable. 

He quickly grabs the white robe, sliding it on his clean body and smiles. It’s softer than it looks. The white strands are plush and the silver intertwined into it adds to the warmth that is slowly spreading through his body. 

If Anakin could see him now. 

The white robe hugs him perfectly, and the silver glitters in the muted light of the shack. If left untied, Obi-Wan’s pale body is teasingly covered, the edges fluttering open allowing for the viewers a glimpse. The pink is almost lost, if not for how red the head of his cock is. The memories from earlier mixing with the soft material, sends shocks of electricity through Obi-Wan. His cock fills a little more as Obi-Wan stares at himself in the mirror. 

_ His hand slams against the mirror in front of him and he slowly drags it down the clear surface leaving a sweaty print in its wake.  _

_ His eyes squeeze shut and he hears the low laugh from behind as the hand holding his hips tightens to arch his body a little more, allowing Anakin to sink in deeper. The hand twisted in his long auburn locks tighten and Obi-Wan whines at the feeling as his head is yanked back.  _

_ The cock inside of him is now grinding mercilessly into his prostate making his cock leak more steadily as Obi-Wan’s legs shake.  _

_ “Open your eyes, Master.” Anakin’s deep command accompanied by a hard thrust into his pliant body drags a loud moan out of Obi-Wan.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter open and he is greeted by blue eyes looking at him over his shoulder. Anakin smirks darkly. His hair is sweat slinked and standing up from where Obi-Wan’ s hands were twisted into them earlier when Anakin was on his knees between Obi-Wan’s legs. His broad tan shoulders flex with every thrust trying to Obi-Wan in place.  _

_ The hand in his hair drops to his jaw and moves Obi-Wan’s head to stare directly at Obi-Wan’s cock, which is angry and red. Precome leaking out of it so much that it was smudging a little bit onto the mirror.  _

_ “Look what I do to you, Master. Do you see how much I love you?” Anakin’s hand trails slowly down Obi-Wan’s body and Obi-Wan lets his head fall back onto Anakin’s shoulder.  _

_ He whines as the hand wraps around his cock and starts to brutally stroke him in time with Anakin’s hips. _

_ “Because I feel how much you love me.”  _

A loud knock pulls Obi-Wan from the memory. He glances down and his face flushes. He’s fully hard in his panties. His cock now aches and is rubbing almost uncomfortably in the lace. The precome that is leaking out is starting to soak through the thin material, leaving the material completely transparent. 

“Little One,” the deep voice murmurs from the other side. “It’s time.” 

Obi-Wan wraps the robe around him and winces as the material brushes against his sensitive nipples. He walks across the hut and opens the door and the man looks down at him and gives him a soft smile. 

“Whoever they were,” he says in a low voice as he adjusts Obi-Wan’s robe and ties it tighter, “lost the most beautiful treasure in the world.” 

Obi-Wan flushes as he steps away from the man. Obi-Wan licks his lips and glances around the market that was now bustling with life. 

“I made a mistake or two along the way.” He says quietly stepping into the sand and turning right to the stage. “I drove him away as much as he did to me.” 

The man makes a low noise in his throat as they walk in silence to the stage. A large group of people have amassed. They all are loudly talking and laughing, but somewhere deep in the throngs of people, is a force presence. 

Obi-Wan retracts his mind quickly. It’s a dark force presence. So dark that there is no person, just a deep empty hole of nothing. The misery and anger are all wrapped up with fear and it pulses off the person in large waves. Obi-Wan quickly stares at the ground trying to shake the feeling. 

A small line of equally and scantily dressed beings have formed and Obi-Wan swallows thickly at the line. He feels a hand wrap around his arm and pull him to a stop. The nerves rise up quickly, and Obi-Wan lets out a shaky breath to center himself before looking at the man. 

His black eyes don’t shine like they did before and his mouth is pulled into a firm line. Obi-Wan gives him a shaky smile and closes the gap and pulls him into a tight hug that the man returns. 

“I want your name at the end of the auction.” Obi-Wan whispers in his ear as he pulls away. He grasps the man’s shoulders and winks at him and the man smiles and shakes his head. Obi-Wan backs away smiling at him and then turns quickly to fall into line. 

He sucks in a breath as the nerves rush back as the Imperial Officer from earlier walks onto the stage. 

“Welcome to the auction my esteemed friends….”

_ Anakin’s mouth presses hard into his, tongue gently swiping across Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter open as he returns the kiss gently, hand coming up to gently cup Anakin’s cheek.  _

_ “Dear one,” Obi-Wan whispers as he breaks the kiss. Anakin presses their foreheads together gently stroking through Obi-Wan’s new cut hair. “I was meditating.”  _

_ “And you will again.” Anakin whispers, hand carding through the new length, getting used to it. “I just got back from my mission and you cut your hair.”  _

_ Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and gently pulls Anakin’s hand off his head. “Do you need something?”  _

_ Anakin smiles down at him sweetly and rubs his cheek against Obi-Wan, inhaling deeply.  _

_ “Missed you.” He replies softly as he pulls away, blue eyes shining happily. “I love you.”  _

_ “And I you dear one.”  _

The cheers yank Obi-Wan’s focus to the stage. 

A single humanoid man stands on the stage dressed in a single cloth garment that is barely covering his body. The Imperial Officer stands off to the side, pointy teeth bared as the man takes a deep breath and starts removing his cloth covering. 

An assistant comes onto the stage, handing the man a solid rod and Obi-Wan gulps. 

_ Anakin’s hands pull him in tight as Obi-Wan sobs into his shoulder.  _

_ “In my arms,” Obi-Wan whimpers out through his tears, “he just died in my arms.”  _

_ Anakin rubs soothing circles onto his back as he presses a kiss to his temple as Obi-Wan’s sobs shake his body. His vision is blurry and he buries his face into Anakin’s neck to muffle his sadness so his men don’t hear him.  _

_ “It’s ok, Obi-Wan.” The deep voice rumbles. “It’s not your fault, you’re ok.”  _

The line moves forward as the next slave walks up the stairs. 

Obi-Wan feels the jitters leave him a little. The warmth from the ghost of Anakin’s touch warms him and he feels calmer, safer even. Tries to not stare at the slave that is currently dancing seductively around the stage, slowly peeling out of the little clothes they have on their body.

The nerves rush back. 

The stomping from the buyers only adds to Obi-Wan’s anxiety. 

_ “Think I would look good with a beard?”  _

_ Obi-Wan glances over and snorts softly as Anakin inspects himself in a mirror leaning against the tent wall. He turns back to his lightsaber that needed tinkering and picks up a wrench.  _

_ “You’re much to vain for a beard, darling.” Obi-Wan snarks back. He glances over at Anakin who throws him a dirty look and then glances back into the mirror. “Don’t want to cover up those adorable dimples.”  _

Obi-Wan advances forward again. The cheers are deafening but somehow they fall silent on Obi-Wan’s ears. He’s too numb to feel anything. He misses Anakin, his tea, his meditation. He misses the buzz of the temple and the rush of battle. But most of all Obi-Wan misses the lazy mornings in his bed, where he would lounge under the warm sheets wrapped up in the smell of Anakin, letting the day pass by lazily. 

The presence reaches out through the force again, almost comforting, but the darkness is so thick Obi-Wan is suffocated. He flashes his shields up, only to drop them as quick to knock the presence away from him. 

It works. It disappears off Obi-Wan and he rolls his shoulders and advances another step. 

He is the last slave in line, with five more to go before him. His palms start to sweat in the heat, letting the sweet aroma from his bath seeps out around him. He’s happy he bathed. He sucks in a breath as he walks another step forward again. 

_ Long arms tug him in tight as soon as his back hits the mattress. The smell of motor oil and home fills Obi-Wan’s senses and he smiles as he lets sleep take him. _

Another step forward. 

_ “Kriff Anakin.” Obi-Wan yells out as he pulls out the empty jug of milk from the fridge. He turns to stare at the hallway that leads to Anakin’s quarters. A door opens and then slides shut, followed by soft footsteps as Anakin lazily comes around the corner. His padawan braid hangs over his shoulder and his mouth is turned into an arrogant smirk.  _

_ The wind is punched out of Obi-Wan at the sight of Anakin’s naked torso gleaming with sweat and the apparent tent in his training pants. His blue eyes gleam a dark blue as he stares at Obi-Wan.  _

_ “I got distracted, Master.” His voice is low and smooth. Obi-Wan shivers at the sound.  _

_ Four more years of living with Anakin, Obi-Wan can do this. _

Another step forward. 

_ A blue lightsaber comes down in a high arc and the smell of smoking metal fills the air as the droids in front of Obi-Wan are cut in half. The sound of metal grinding and then a definitive crunch comes from behind Obi-Wan and he glances back to find a heaping pile of droids crushed into a pile. _

_ “Drop your pants.”  _

_ Obi-Wan whips around to find Anakin stalking towards him slowly. His face is battle hard and blue eyes are dead to the world. He clips his lightsaber onto his belt, while the other hand goes straight to the clasps on his pants.  _

_ Obi-Wan gulps and quickly starts to try and undo his pant fastens, hands shaking in anticipation. His cock twitches in excitement as Anakin pulls out his hard cock, hand digging around in his med kit for bacta.  _

Another step forward. 

His heart pounds but in anticipation now. 

The memories of Anakin flash in his mind with every blink as his body heats up. Hands and lips, tongue and teeth. The burn of the stretch and then the soothing kisses that follow. Obi-Wan knows he’s tenting his robe but he doesn’t care. 

They won’t be the ones that are touching him. 

Anakin is going to be, or at least the memory of him.

He swallows one last time to ease the nerves and slowly steps onto the first step of the platform. The steps creak under Obi-Wan’s weight as he moves slowly up the steps to the platform of the stage. 

He doesn’t look out into the crowd but he feels them watching him… wanting him. The robe futters around his thighs as he stands in the center looking over at the Imperial Officer, who sends him a lecherous smile. 

“Last but certainly not least.” He says, voice booming out over the hushed crowd. The sun beats down on him and he knows that his short hair gleams a golden auburn in the sun. His blue eyes scan the crowd and sends them a charming smile. 

They roar their approval and the man laughs heartily into the mic. 

“This is Ben, who was sold to us for twenty-two thousand credits .” The audience mumbles as the man’s green eyes gleam with happiness as he glances over at Obi-Wan. “His apparent talents were wasted on a Dewback farm.” Green eyes flash before breaking Obi-Wan’s gaze to exaggeratedly roll his eyes to the crowd. 

Obi-Wan stares out at the sea of eyes before him. Out of habit he looks for a familiar pair of blue eyes, but he doesn’t. His gut clenches and the sounds of the announcer talking him up wash over his numb body. The crowd cheers and then he feels it. 

In the corner tent, high above all the rest, the presence pulses out again. Not touching him or getting near him, but Obi-Wan narrows his eyes trying to see through the glare of the sun to see the figure. Dark shadows dressed in darker colors are concealed by the shadows of the tent. 

Obi-Wan’s hand instinctively goes to his hip where his lightsaber should be but his hand brushes uselessly against plush robes. 

The cheers die down and Obi-Wan realizes that they’re all staring at him. He forces a smile on his face and turns to stare at the Imperial officer that is smiling at him delighted. 

“And for his trial.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart stops. 

Time stops. 

The auction is completely silent. The only sound is the rustling of paper and the wind that blows through the tents of the market. The man pulls out a small slip of paper and smiles broadly as he looks out into the crowd. 

“Lap dance.” 

The audience roars and Obi-Wan licks his lips as he glances over to the other staircase. The man from earlier ascends the stairs holding a standard metal chair in one hand, black eyes void of emotions as he looks at Obi-Wan. He places it a few paces behind Obi-Wan and sits down, the small cushion on the seat lets out air under his weight. 

Obi-Wan swallows thickly and glances over at the Imperial officer. He sends Obi-Wan a dark smile and Obi-Wan lets go of all emotions. He turns his back to the crowd facing the man, hands going to the ties on his robe and slowly starts undoing them. 

He seductively starts to slowly walk towards the man as he teasingly opens his robe, letting him glimpse what’s underneath. The man fights to keep his eyes on Obi-Wan’s face. Strain is already evident, his large hands balled up on his thighs and Obi-Wan pauses, heart pounding. 

_ Blue eyes are intensely staring up at him _ . 

Obi-Wan dramatically throws the robe off his shoulders and lets it fall to the ground behind him. The crowd swells at the sight of his exposed flesh and the man’s eyes close and Obi-Wan smirks as he walks forward, throwing a leg on either side of the man, hands clasping gently around the man’s neck as he starts to roll his hips. 

_ Anakin is sitting facing away from him, his head bowed looking over a mission report. Obi-Wan smirks at the blonde curls falling chaotically around Anakin as he leans against the doorframe, head resting on the Durasteel frame. Anakin lets out a low noise, pinching the bridge of his noise and then rubbing his eye trying to relieve the ache that comes with staring at a screen for hours on end.  _

_ “Should have done that on the ship, Dear One.” Obi-Wan’s voice is tilted higher with the small chuckle as he watches his suffering lover. Anakin lets out a groan, rolling his shoulders back and closes his eyes at the jab.  _

_ “It’s my life day, Obi-Wan, you’re supposed to be nice to me.” Obi-Wan smirks at the comment. The sheer black garment hugs his body, not even concealing the fact Obi-Wan is wearing a matching thong. A black strappy garter belt hooks onto the top of his panties, that run the length of his thick thighs hooking onto the black fishnet stockings that end at his knees.  _

_ “I will be so nice to you.” Obi-Wan whispers huskily, as he watches Anakin stiffen at the sound.  _

_ He feels his body heat up in anticipation. Anakin’s broad shoulders are tense under the standard black cotton shirts that the GAR are issued. Grey sweatpants ride low on Anakin’s hips and Obi-Wan’s mouth waters at the thick outline he can see from across the room.  _

_ “How much longer until you are done?” Obi-Wan asks as he slowly crosses across the room. Anakin is still not looking at him, but the light blush on his cheeks and the way his nose flares with every breath is a telltale sign that Anakin already knows what’s going to happen.  _

_ “Just finishing the report and signing.” Anakin replies, voice dropping an octave.  _

_ Obi-Wan slowly slides his hands over his large shoulders, across his chest and slowly drags down to draw soft patterns across his abdomen. Anakin groans at the feeling, turning his head to catch Obi-Wan’s mouth in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Their lips move unhurriedly against each other and Obi-Wan moans quietly against Anakin’s mouth.  _

_ “Sign the report and I’ll finish it.” Obi-Wan whispers his blue eyes meet Anakin’s dark gaze and Anakin lazily smirks at him.  _

_ “Little desperate of you, isn’t it?” Anakin whispers against his mouth as he leans in and steals a kiss and then pulls away.  _

_ Obi-Wan blushes deeply, his hand sinks lower until he loosely grabs Anakin through the soft material and groans out as his hand lands on Anakin’s half hard member. Anakin chuckles softly, running his mouth up the side of Obi-Wan’s throat and leaves a wet kiss behind his ear. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of Anakin’s tongue running across his jawline before nipping hard at Obi-Wan’s racing pulse point.  _

The man bites his lip hard to hold back the moan as Obi-Wan grinds his hips down into him. Obi-Wan slowly drags his hand down the man’s toned chest, staring down at him with hooded eyes as he makes a show swinging his legs off the man to stand before him. 

Obi-Wan is breathing deeply as he sends the man a wink. “Can you spread your legs for me, darling?” 

The man’s eyes widen. 

_ Obi-Wan is smirking down at Anakin as he stands before him. His black robe is lying on the ground in a heap. His cock is rock hard in his panties, leaking profusely, making the satin material sticky and almost uncomfortable.  _

_ Anakin’s eyes track across his body, thick legs spread wide, grey sweatpants tented and a wet spot has formed from where Anakin’s cock has started leaking into them. Anakin’s eyes finally make it to Obi-Wan’s face and Obi-Wan smiles sweetly at him.  _

_ “Happy Life Day, Dear One.” Anakin’s face flushes at the old endearment. Obi-Wan’s heart flutters as he walks slowly up to Anakin, throwing his legs over one of Anakin’s thighs. He purposely grinds into Anakin’s thick cock with his leg as he starts to roll his hips.  _

_ Obi-Wan reaches out through the force and turns on the stereo and a slow sultry jazz starts to fill Anakin’s room. Obi-Wan makes a show of rolling his hips in time with the music. Hands map out the hard muscle through the cotton shirt. Anakin’s nipples poke through and Obi-Wan smirks, purposely dragging his nails across the sensitive bud.  _

_ Anakin lets out a hiss, eyes growing darker with every roll and grind Obi-Wan does in time with the music. One of Obi-Wan’s hands slowly starts to crawl up Anakin’s body to card through the unruly curls as the other stays palming his pecs and working the meat.  _

_ The beat changes and Obi-Wan slowly crawls off Anakin’s lap to turn around and press his back into Anakin’s chest. This is the perfect position to roll his ass across Anakin’s erection with every low thrum of the bass. His nails dig into the grey material, fingers flexing and relaxing in time with Obi-Wan’s rhythm. He slowly sinks down, still back to chest, then slowly rises, grinding his body back into Anakin’s. _

_ It’s dirty and it’s slow. Obi-Wan aches in his panties and he can feel his cock pulse with the beat of his heart. He hooks his legs over Anakin’s thighs, keeping the same rhythm as he leans his head back on Anakin’s shoulder. He changes his angle, allowing for Anakin’s cock to run along the seam of his ass, mimicking the act of riding him. He whines out with every slick slide of Anakin’s shaft rubbing against the satin of his thong.  _

_ The precome and lube that Obi-Wan had prepped himself with mix together, making Obi-Wan’s movements quicker and slicker, throwing him off rhythm. Anakin growls low in his chest at the friction. His sweats are now soaked in the front and Obi-Wan’s gaze blurs over with the want that is rushing through him. His breathing is coming out in pants and he whines out at the feeling of Anakin meeting him, thrusting up with his own hips.  _

_ “Can I touch you, baby?” Anakin’s voice is deep and husky, whispered against his neck. Obi-Wan shakes his head trying to prolong the moment. Anakin chuckles against his neck and sucks a large mark on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck and he loses his rhythm completely.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s legs shake as he grabs onto the thick thighs of Anakin to steady himself and recover. The feeling of his orgasm building is coming much too quickly and Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter as Anakin’s thrusts come more steady and strong.  _

_ “Touch me.” Obi-Wan whispers when he can no longer stand the torture anymore.  _

_ Immediately Anakin’s hands grasp onto Obi-Wan’s hips and start to move him to the beat. Anakin changes his rhythm throwing Obi-Wan off balance again and he falls back against the solid wall of muscles behind him.  _

_ “I’m going to fuck you to this beat.” Anakin rasps in his ear. “I’m going to move the panties aside,” he runs his flesh hand across the crease of Obi-Wan’s thigh and palms him through the panties. “Then I am going to fuck you to the beat.”  _

_ Anakin’s hand speeds up on his cock as the mechanical hand keeps Obi-Wan moving to the song. The jazz long forgotten since they found their own intimate rhythm for their dance. Obi-Wan pulls himself from Anakin’s arms, to slowly sink down again making sure to grind every inch of himself across Anakin’s cock. He drops down as the music changes again, rising slowly leading his hips, giving Anakin a perfect view of his entrance that is wet with lube. He hears Ankain curse low in Huttese and Obi-Wan spins and grinds his throbbing cock into Anakin’s abdomen.  _

_ Anakin blinks steadily at him. Face void of all emotions. Obi-Wan swings his legs over him and sits down roughly on Ankain’s lap to keep dancing, grinding their hard cocks together. Anakin’s eyes flutter shut at the feelling. Obi-Wan can feel him completely hard in his sweats, the soft material wet and sliding easily with Obi-Wan’s ruined panties increasing the friction.  _

_ Obi-Wan’s hips stutter and he throws back his head with a loud gasp. Anakin’s hand on his hip grasps harder, bruising the pale flesh as he grinds Obi-Wan’s cock harder into his own. Obi-Wan feels it.  _

_ The electricity starts to build inside of all his muscles as his body starts to pull tighter and tighter like a rubber band ready to snap. His eyes roll back, mouth falling open as wanton noise flows from his lips. He loses rhythm and just lets Anakin move him how he wants him.  _

_ “So desperate, Master.” Anakin whispers roughly in his ear. “Are you going to cum in your panties and get them dirty? Are you going to make a mess of your lace?”  _

_ Obi-Wan desperately nods. He’s almost there. He can feel it. The heat is spreading and his forms an o as silent screams fall out of his mouth.  _

_ “Cum.”  _

The man’s hands fly out and grab Obi-Wan by the hips in an ironclad grip. He snaps his hips up roughly grinding them together and his eyes flutter as he jerks once and then stills. Obi-Wan quickly slides off him and he looks over at the Imperial officer. His emerald eyes are wide and his jaw is dropped and Obi-Wan glances behind him to the crowd that is also oddly subdued. 

Obi-Wan glances back at the man, his black eyes are glazed over in his afterglow, a faint blush can be seen on his pale green cheeks as he sucks in a breath, trying to even his breathing. 

“Very good, Little One.” He breathes out in a hushed tone. “Very good indeed.”

  
  



	4. The Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Dub-Con

The brothel is full tonight. 

It’s been three months since the auction on Tatooine. Three months of being undercover, passing out drinks and performing private dances. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he lets the nervous energy move through him. Kaliel explained to him as they walked off the stage after the auction, that because of the special considerations of the lack of experience, the brothel would hold off on selling Obi-Wan for the whole night until they could get the highest price for him. 

He checks his appearance one last time in the mirror of the simple wooden boudoir in his small room. The light brown wooden surface almost gleams in the dull light coming from a singular lamp that sits in the corner. It casts odd shadows that cover the small living quarter. A single mattress is pushed into the corner, covered in a simple white sheet. Obi-Wan pulls his gaze to look over himself once more. 

He is in a white lace thong. The delicate floral lace pattern holds his cock, allowing anyone staring too hard to see through the thin material. Two lace straps come out of the lace. The first going above his hip bones wrapping around until it meets a thick piece of lace in the back that disappears between Obi-Wan’s cheeks. The second one wraps a little lower, letting the meat from his flank to spill out and give the illusion of fuller hips before connecting in the back as well.

Obi-Wan flushes at his appearance. Kaliel had bought him this thong for tonight in particular because Obi-Wan is meeting his first official client. Obi-Wan twists in the mirror and watches how his thighs ripple at the motion. He looks good. He looks back at his hair still cut short and his beardless face.

He almost forgets what he looks like with a beard. 

A small knock on his door pulls Obi-Wan from his thoughts. The low pulsing of the bass from the club muffles the sound of the knocking, that comes again, but more insistent. Obi-Wan stands and slowly crosses his room to unlock the door. He quickly flicks the dead bolt, then reaching up to slide the chain free. The door swings open easily, and Obi-Wan smiles at Kaliel in a sharp business suite.

Kaliel breath hitches as his track over Obi-Wan’s body, black eyes darting back and forth over the exposed flesh. He extends a single finger, gently running the tip along the lace straps from his hip to the crease of his thigh. 

“You look magical, Little One.” He whispers reverently. He tracks his gaze back to Obi-Wan’s embarrassed face and sends him a kind smile. “Your party is here in the VIP lounge.” 

Obi-Wan lets out a breath as he sends Kaliel a tight smile and slides out from behind the door into the dark hallway. He closes his door and Kaliel pulls the keys from his pocket and locks it. The hallway is narrow. Doors offset on either side, with ten doors on Obi-Wan’s hallway. Each door leads to the private living quarters of the brothel workers. 

A black carpet covers the ground, Obi-Wan’s face pulls into one of disgust as he stands on the rough fibers barefoot. Kaliel shakes his head with a chuckle as he wraps a hand protectively around Obi-Wan’s waist and walks him slowly towards the entrance to the hallway. 

The sound of the bass is getting faster and Obi-Wan almost leans into the solid presence next to him. Kaliel leads him past the communal showers to a solid black door that leads into the club. He pauses before he unlocks the door and turns to face Obi-Wan. 

“I will be there the whole time.” He says as he stares into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “You do your dance and whatever else they’ve paid for and then you walk out to me and I will walk you back to the showers and then to your room.” 

Obi-Wan’s brow pulls down into confusion and Kaliel raises a brow at him. “I only have one dance? Normally I do six to eight a night.” 

Kaliel lets out a breath, nervously staring at the door. His white button down dress shirt contrasts with his green skin. His tendrils fall loose around his head that shake as he looks back at Obi-Wan. He takes a step forward, hand cupping the back of Obi-Wan head as he closes the distance. 

“When they bought you, they made it explicitly clear that no one else was to have you tonight. You are to service one of them and then after you are done, you’re free to go.” Obi-Wan glups thickly and Kaliel looks at the door. 

“If they can make those demands then they must be powerful.” Obi-Wan mutters. The gears in his head are turning on who it could be. 

The Jedi would never frequent a brothel or blow Obi-Wan’s cover. The Hutts have their own ring of slaves, they would never come out this far. Could be the Separatists or the Empire? Obi-Wan’s heart stutters at the idea of a Sith lord sitting in the VIP lounge. Maul or Dooku flash to his mind and Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. They would blow his cover. They have seen him without a beard and short hair and know what he looks like. 

“Little One, if you don’t want to do this, I can say you are sick. Two other workers on your block have caught something so it wouldn’t be that hard to pass off.” Obi-Wan shakes his head and strengthens his resolve. 

He can do this. 

“Let’s not keep them waiting.” Obi-Wan glances over at Kaliel, who purses his lips and then nods unlocking the door. 

The brothel is a large establishment that floats out in the deep recesses of the outer rim, far away from the prying eyes of the law of the Republic or Gangsters. It’s elegant, even, smooth white tile floors in the entrance of the brothel. A white crystal chandelier hangs in the lobby. Then it splits into different parts, each hallway leading to a new wonder of carnal splendor. The true brothel takes up most of the floating building. Rooms lavishly decorated for every fantasy someone can imagine. Kaliel explained, when Obi-Wan first arrived that as Obi-Wan continues to work, he will be moved to other hallways and blocks closer to where he is stationed.

Obi-Wan presses through the solid black door to enter the club.

The low red lights shine, giving everything a more seductive look. To his left is the main stage where the dancers work. The raised platform is surrounded by an elegant golden barrier. The different metal is weaved together to keep the patrons from crossing over and touching the dancers. Different tables and couches are spread out through the club. The deep blood red cushions shine in the red light, as it bleeds slowly into the golden carpet. 

Obi-wan glances to the right, to the entrance of the club where the fully stocked bar is. Different workers scantily clad, return cups and input orders to pass out. Obi-Wan swallows again. He misses serving drinks. It’s an easy job and usually no one touches you. Too busy with the main stage or the other workers that can be bought to touch. Obi-Wan rolls his shoulders back and walks straight to the VIP dias. 

It’s where the wealthiest clients sit. Plush black leather couches. Never ending service. They want nothing and need nothing, Kaliel sees to that. Obi-Wan glances behind him and sees the doorway to the private rooms, draped in the deep red curtain to match the couches. He lets his eyes flutter shut as he takes a breath. 

He can do this. 

Obi-Wan flashes the bouncer at the bottom of the stairs a smile, who gives Obi-Wan a short nod and unhooks the velvet rope separating the club from the dais. Obi-Wan lets his fingers run up the cool metal banister letting his hips swing to the beat with every step up. 

A hand wraps around his waist and he turns to find Kaliel standing behind coming up the stairs. Obi-Wan pauses his ascent to let Kaliel pass him and he follows the Nautolan. The top of the stairs comes sooner than Obi-Wan expects and he lets out a gasp. 

The lights aren’t red up here, but a muted golden white. An elegant bar sits in the center of the space. It wraps around in a full circle, allowing for all pockets of VIP to have access. The workers up here are more clothed, silently clearing and taking drinks as the different groups talk and laugh amongst themselves. 

Each pocket is separated by velvet ropes, each with a bouncer guarding the entrance. No unwanted guests and no interruptions. Each pocket is filled with different assortments of furniture or couches. The black material looks soft to touch and Obi-Wan nervously licks his lips as he looks at Kaliel.

Kaliel starts walking to Obi-Wan’s left, around the bar and Obi-Wan quickly follows. His feet dig into the soft golden carpet as he follows in step behind Kaliel. Kaliel starts to slow down, keeping his eyes trained on the farthest pocket from the back. 

“Privacy reasons.” Kaliel mutters answering the question written in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He glances quickly and then drags his eyes back to the two darkly dressed men that sit in the pocket. “They didn’t want to be near to the Hutts, apparently a conflict of interest.”

“I thought the Hutts didn’t come out this far?” Obi-Wan whispers as he slows down, matching Kaliel’s speed. Kaliel shrugs as he nods at the bouncer, who unhooks the velvet rope and steps aside to let them in. 

Kaliel smiles charmingly and Obi-Wan turns to see who has bought him. He fights to keep the surprise off his face. 

Admiral Tarkin sits on the black couch dressed in a black dress uniform, sigma not the Republic. He smiles tightly at Kaliel and then directs his gaze to Obi-Wan. His eyes track over his face, down his body, and Obi-Wan flushes as Tarkin openly stares at his cock through the lace. He glances back at Kaliel and smiles. 

“He is as promised, yes?” Kaliel fakes a smile and chuckles, crossing his arms across his powerful chest. 

“He is as untouched as the day he came into this world, sir. He is what you wanted.” Tarkin smiles lecherously at Kaliel and chuckles softly, waving Kaliel away. 

Kaliel shoots Obi-Wan one last look before spinning quickly and leaving Obi-Wan in the pocket with Tarkin and his guest. 

“You are not what  _ I _ wanted, even though you are rather pretty.” Obi-Wan lets himself relax. His heart is still pounding as Tarkin smiles again and reaches out to pick up a drink from the table next to him. He sips from the straw as he looks over Obi-Wan’s shoulder to his friend. 

“I had no idea that he would be your type.” 

Obi-Wan turns to see who Tarkin’s companion is and his jaw drops. 

Anakin is lounging in the plush sitting chair. His long thick legs are spread wide and covered in black leather pants. Large shiny combat boots gleam in the light as Obi-Wan lets his gaze travel up. Over the leather pulled tightly across his legs, over the obvious bulge in Anakin’s pants. He’s wearing a black leather tunic that also shines in the light. His black cape is flung over the back of his chair almost carelessly as Obi-Wan’s eyes track farther up. 

Anakin’s long neck morphs into his chiseled jawline and Obi-Wan’s eyes dart over his plush red lips to find intense blue eyes staring at him arrogantly. The challenge that stares back at Obi-Wan makes his cock immediately twitch to life and slowly start filling. 

Anakin’s eyes slowly track down his body and then he smirks at the obvious sign of Obi-Wan’s want. 

“Have they touched you?” Anakin’s deep sends a shiver down his spine and Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the low sound. Anakin’s eyes grow darker.

“I already confirmed he isn’t touched.” Tarkin scoffs from behind Obi-Wan, Anakin’s eyes never leave his as he leans forward in his chair. 

“I want to hear him say it.” 

Obi-Wan’s mind is blank as Anakin stares at him expectantly and he shakes his head. Anakin raises a brow at him, causing Obi-Wan to flush. “No one’s touched me, sir.” 

Anakin settles back into his chair. His arrogance returns to his eyes as a satisfied smile crosses his face. He lifts his hand and beckons Obi-Wan closer and if on autopilot, Obi-Wan’s feet slowly move forward until he is standing in front of Anakin. 

A hand wraps tightly around Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling him tightly into Anakin’s hard chest. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath as he tries to relax against him. Anakin positioned him to be straddling one of Anakin’s thighs, legs spread showing off his obvious desire to anyone who cares to look. Anakin’s leather thumb gently strokes along the crease of his thigh, drawing small patterns, teasing Obi-Wan with light touches. 

Tarkin passively watches them, raising a brow as he sips his drink. “Would have thought petite brunettes were your type.” 

Obi-Wan instinctively presses back against Anakin. He feels Anakin’s half hard cock enclosed in leather and starts to grind back rhythmically to the music coming from the stage. Anakin chuckles roughly, hand relaxing on Obi-Wan’s thigh, letting him grind slowly into him. 

“Padmé was a passing fancy.” He replies smoothly, as he shifts in his seat allowing his cock to press into Obi-Wan’s hip. “Hardly expect me to be infatuated with a type after all these years.” 

Tarkin chuckles and shrugs as he lays his drink down, looking at Anakin amused. “Sidious only mentioned Senator Amadala, hence my surprise with a male.” He gestures vaguely in Obi-Wan’s direction with his hand. 

Obi-Wan tries to keep his face neutral and just gently move to the beat, but with every roll down he makes, Anakin’s finger on his thigh draws light lazy patterns. The gently teasing touch sends shocks of electricity through his body, causing his cock to twitch in his panties. 

Obi-Wan feels the flush run down his face, to his neck and chest. He glances down and tries to swallow the moan in his throat at the sight of himself. His panties are getting wetter and wetter. The angry red color of his cock is completely visible and he squirms at the sight. The fogginess of arousal is slowly taking over him and he squirms in Anakin’s lap. The humiliation seeps into him, making him impossibly harder somehow. Anakin’s light touch and firm presence draws a whine from his lips and he feels Anakin’s hand freeze on his thigh. 

He  _ needs _ something to touch him. 

Anakin’s hand tracks up his body to his hip and he feels Anakin’s head lean in to look over his shoulder. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter shut at how Anakin’s body freezes behind him. He knows Anakin sees what a wreck he is in his panties. Leaking and hard, wanting something…  _ anything _ from Anakin. 

“He seems to be enjoying himself.” Obi-Wan whines at Tarkin’s lazy voice and Anakin chuckles against Obi-Wan’s temple. 

“Stand up.” 

Obi-Wan shutters at the quiet command and shakily stands. He slowly turns with the pressure that Anakin applies and stands facing him. Anakin’s blue eyes are wild with a satisfied fire that heats up Obi-Wan’s blood more. He sucks in a breath as Anakin’s eyes track over his flushed body. He feels his cock leak even harder as Anakin’s hands trail on either side of his thighs and then slowly wraps one of his hands around Obi-Wan’s lower back and guides him to sit down facing him. 

Obi-Wan buries his face into the familiar smell of Anakin's neck as he continues to rock to the beat in Anakin’s lap. He melts slowly into Anakin’s body, trying to grind his aching cock into Anakin’s as he slowly falls apart. 

“Sidious was curious why you were insistent on this particular brothel.” Tarkin says loftily from behind Obi-Wan. The voice pulls Obi-Wan’s swimming mind from the slow descent into bliss and his hips stutter at the reminder they weren’t alone. 

Anakin’s chuckle sounds again and a hand appears on Obi-Wan’s hip and starts to guide his movements back on the sultry rhythm. Obi-Wan moans softly as his sensitive cock rubs against the lace that glides easily across the leather Anakin is wearing. 

“Saw him at an auction three months ago.” Obi-Wan stills at Anakin’s words. His eyes fly open and he tries to sit up to look at Anakin, but a hand lands in his hair dragging through it and Obi-Wan moans at the feeling. His hips stutter up against the firm feeling of Anakin, sending the electricity through him as he almost cums.

He needs Anakin to stop teasing him and touch him or at least let him touch himself. The soft rumbling of Anakin’s voice through his body drives Obi-Wan closer and closer to cumming. His body is tight all over and his mind swims with every Anakin, his smell and his touch.

His touch, his smell, how his arms wrap around him possessively, hands drawing random patterns on his body. He needs to cum, he needs Anakin to cum, he needs Anakin to drag him into one of the private rooms and pull off his ruined panties and just take him. The only sounds Obi-Wan can hear over the rush of blood in his ears are the distinct voices of Anakin and Tarkin, but they blend together into one low hum.

“....and the clones are ready.” 

Obi-Wan’s heavy eyes flutter open at the mention of clones. His body is on edge and he can feel every inch of where Anakin is touching him. He can feel the heat through the leather and how Anakin’s cock pulses hard and ready with every roll of his hips. 

“All the clones, correct?” Anakin murmurs. He subtly moves Obi-Wan to straddle him completely, legs wrapping around his body. This position gives Obi-Wan the right amount of friction on his cock to start to see stars. 

He buries his face into Anakin’s neck, the humiliation of giving Anakin a lap dance in public is blending in sweetly to the embarrassment of being this close to cumming from seeing Anakin again. A hand cards through his hair, holding his head in place on Anakin’s neck as Obi-Wan keeps trying to dance. His body is on fire as he aligns their cocks and grinds down hard. 

“Yes, all the clones have the chip, but each programmed differently for their missions. The clones assigned to Jedi are programmed to kill the Jedi where the ones assigned to protect Darth Sidious are programmed to protect him at all costs.” Tarkin says, Obi-Wan can hear the smirk in voice through the want that pounds through him. 

“Makes sense.” Anakin says unmoved, slowly adjusting Obi-Wan again to where his cock grinds against the clasp of Anakin’s belt with every roll of his hips. 

Without even thinking, Obi-Wan whines loudly and sinks his teeth into the tan skin to quiet the noises that spill unchecked from his mouth. He noisily sucks a mark onto Anakin’s neck, fingers digging into the meat of Anakin’s back as he tries to hold off his orgasm. Anakin freezes under Obi-Wan at the feeling, cock twitching hard in the leather and Obi-Wan groans loudly as he pulls off Anakin’s neck.

A disgruntled noise comes from behind Obi-Wan pulling him from his one task mind of cumming and he freezes realizing what he did. 

He just marked Anakin in front of a Sith. 

He just marked Anakin, who apparently is a high ranking member of the Sith? 

“You let slaves mark you, Lord Vader?”

_ Vader? _

Obi-Wan pulls himself off Anakin’s and leans back sitting back on Anakin's thighs to look him in the eyes. Anakin’s blue eyes are dancing happily. The blue glows in the low light as a smug smile crosses his face. Obi-Wan knows he looks wrecked. Cock hard and leaking in his white lace, blue eyes glazed over with a hot flush crossing his whole body.

“Just means he’s enjoying himself.” Anakin says softly, a hand coming up to gently brush Obi-Wan’s cheek. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the familiar gesture and Anakin’s eyes soften but quickly fills with an arrogant light. “Nothing wrong with me making him come so undone and  _ desperate  _ he can’t help himself.” 

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes as he tries and blinks away the blurriness in his eyes. Obi-Wan breathes deeply, banking the fire that flows through him to a more manageable dull ache. His cock still sits uncomfortably in the lace and Anakn’s face fills with an arrogant smug challenge. Tarkin chuckles condescendingly from behind him and makes a noise of accent. 

“Sidious also needs you to look over the plans for your new ship.” 

Anakin’s eyes never leave Obi-Wan’s as he continues to gently caress his face, staring at him like a man dying of thirst and Obi-Wan is an oasis. “The Death Star, yes. He mentioned something about it the last time we talked. Says it can destroy planets.” 

“Yes, rather proud of those designs. We have an engineer working on it as we speak. He’s rather hard to pin down, but his wife is pregnant so we can add some leverage there.” Anakin breaks eye contact to stare at Tarkin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“I won’t help you kill a pregnant woman or younglings.” Obi-Wan almost reaches up to hold Anakin’s face. To soothe the anger that is radiating around them. The darkness is slowly filling the small pocket, covering all that it touches. Obi-Wan shivers at the familiar feeling of the force from the auction. 

“Not if we don’t have to, but if it is a means to an end.” Tarkin leaves the ending of his sentence up in the air to hang around them. Anakin's nose flares as he glances back at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sends him a small smile and Anakin softens at the look. 

“They take care of you here?” Anakin asks Obi-Wan softly, changing the subject. A hand falls onto Obi-Wan’s low back and he slowly drags Obi-Wan into his body again. Obi-Wan instinctively reaches out to run his fingers over Anakin, but pauses. He sends Anakin a questioning look and Anakin’s face softens even more. “You can touch.” 

Obi-Wan slowly drags his hands up the dark leather to intertwine behind Anakin’s neck as he slowly rolls his hips. “Kaliel makes sure I’m taken care of.” 

Anakin’s eyes darken at the name and thrusts his hips, the hands tightening in the short strands of Obi-Wan’s hair and drags his head back. Obi-Wan’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he groans at the feeling. The banked fire of his need roars back to life and Anakin growls low in his throat. 

“Does he?” He whispers as he drags his lips hotly up the expanse of Obi-Wan’s throat. “Does he  _ take care _ of you? Thought no one touched you.”

“He doesn’t touch me.” Obi-Wan moans out, eyes flutter at the feeling of the heat building rapidly in his body as Anakin nips at his throat. “He just makes sure I am safe and taken care of.” 

Anakin makes a low noise, pulling Obi-Wan until he is face to face with him. “For three months I have wanted you.” Anakin whispers almost against his lips. His hot breath wafts against Obi-Wan’s face. Obi-Wan lets out a pathetic noise as Anakin’s hand grabs him through the lace and starts to rub his cock roughly. “I saw your dance and I have fantasized about you for three months, what it would be like to hold you, to touch you.” Anakin’s lips nip at his jaw as they drag higher to his ear. “To watch you cum. To  _ be _ the reason that you came.” 

Obi-Wan’s hips snap forward on their own accord in time with Anakin’s hand. He’s slowly falling apart again into a whimpering mess of needy desires. Anakin’s hand makes wet sounds with how much precome has leaked onto the lace and now onto the leather of his gloves. 

“Does he want you like this?” Obi-Wan doesn’t know who’s asking, Vader or Anakin, and if Obi-Wan is being honest, it doesn’t really matter. “Does he want to hold you as you fall apart?” 

Obi-Wan nods quickly and Anakin’s eyes narrow. Blue disappears rapidly as Anakin’s eyes turn more black, blown out with jealousy and desire.

“Say it.” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan hisses, “he wants me.” 

Anakin’s nose flares as he looks over at Tarkin, his hand speeding up drawing a long moan from Obi-Wan. 

“I could use another drink.” Tarkin chuckles from behind Obi-Wan and Anakin’s blue eyes blaze with jealousy. He smirks darkly and slows down rubbing on Obi-Wan’s cock, fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair still carding through it roughly pressing Obi-Wan closer to his edge. 

“I could too.” Anakin murmurs, he shifts Obi-Wan until he’s sitting sideways on Anakin’s lap facing the entrance. 

Obi-Wan burrows his face into Anakin’s neck, whimpers as the heat spreads through his body at how Anakin positions him. Kaliel will see Obi-Wan getting pleasured by Anakin. He’ll see how much Obi-Wan is undone by Anakin’s slow motions. Anakin quietly shushes him, rubbing him slower through the ruined material. It’s so wet and it scratches roughly against the sensitive flesh, Obi-Wan shivers with every stroke. Anakin is keeping him tittering on the edge of falling over into his orgasm and in any other circumstance, Obi-Wan would have demanded to be fucked. 

Bent over or laid on his back as Anakin takes him with firm smooth thrusts. But he can’t. Tarkin is sitting ten feet away from him, watching passively in breaks of business conversations that Anakin has taken great pleasure in dragging out. 

The bouncers move to the side and Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut. Anakin’s hand is moving faster over him and he feels his legs shaking with how close he is. His breaths are pants and the entire pocket seems to be silently watching them.

“We’ll have another drink.” Anakin's voice says. Obi-Wan whimpers at the deep commanding sound, dripping with his normal cockiness and smugness. Anakin’s hand stops moving, in favor of cupping him through the panties and Obi-Wan feels a hand in his hair again. “What do you want, darling.”

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open to look at Kaliel. His black eyes are emotionless, flashing to Obi-Wan's face and then back up to Anakin. Anakin’s mouth runs hotly up the side of his neck, drawing a small noise from Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Water, please.” He groans out. His voice breaks when Anakin squeezes him in reward. Obi-Wan knows Anakin is just staring hard at Kaliel and Kaliel matches Anakin’s dark look, nodding once and then leaving.

Anakin’s hand drags slowly down Obi-Wan’s thigh and grasps his knee in a gentle grip. “You’re very distracting, you know that?” He whispers hotly in Obi-Wan’s ear.

Obi-swan shakes his head slowly and Anakin chuckles. 

“Should I continue my dance?” Obi-Wan asks quietly, he glances at Anakin unsure. Anakin’s eyes flash, his thumb coming up and slowly tracing the outline of Obi-Wan’s lips gently before slowly sliding his finger in between his lips.

Obi-Wan instinctively wraps his lips around the finger, sucking lightly and runs his tongue slowly against the leather. It has an odd taste and texture but not awful. He stares into Anakin’s eyes with a challenge as he smirks around the thick digit. 

“I think I need you somewhere else.” Anakin says in a low voice. He pulls his finger from Obi-Wan’s mouth, gently laying it on his shoulder and starts directing him between Anakin’s spread thighs. 

Obi-Wan easily sinks down to his knees, blinking up at Anakin through his lashes. Anakin smirks down, hand coming and gently caressing his jawline with his thumb and leans in. 

“Do you want to suck my cock?” Obi-Wan nobs furiously. 

His mind is blank and his words leave him at the question. There is nothing more he wants at this moment then to feel Anakin back in his mouth after all this time. He slowly runs his hands up Anakin’s thighs until they fall on the clasps on the leather pants. 

Slowly he flicks them open and pulls Anakin’s cock out of his pants. Anakin hisses quietly as the cool air hits his fully hard cock. Obi-Wan smirks up at him at the sight. It’s leaking steadily, curling up towards Anakin’s body. Even though Anakin seemed unbothered by Obi-Wan’s dance, Obi-Wan can see how much of an effect he had on him. 

Slowly Obi-Wan leans in, making sure he has Anakin’s eyes on him as he drags his tongue up the underside of Anakin’s cock slowly. He sucks gently at the base, before running his mouth over Anakin’s balls. Anakin sucks in a breath quietly, breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan to look at Tarkin. 

“What is going to happen after our Master takes the temple?” His voice doesn’t waver and Obi-Wan glares up at him. 

He sucks on the head of Anakin’s cock before slowly taking more of Anakin into his. He bobs his head slowly getting used to the feeling again making wet messy sounds as he moves. Pre-come and spit slowly leak out of his mouth as Obi-Wan speeds up his movements. 

“The Republic falls.” Tarkin says smugly. “The Emperor is moving to have complete control over the senate, so after he makes his move, he’ll dissolve the democracy.” 

Obi-Wan’s fingers dig into Anakin’s thighs as he moves faster, sloppier along Anakin’s length. Anakin’s cock pulses hotly in his mouth and Obi-Wan moans as he sinks a little more than half way down. Anakin’s hips stutter up once, causing Obi-Wan to gag, eyes watering at the surprise thrust. His throat flutters around the head of Anakin’s cock. A hand twists in his hair, pulling his head back. Obi-Wan blinks up at the blue eyes of Anakin who smirks at him. 

“Took too much on your first time, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan flushes, his cock leaks harder and he groans. His cock aching with the need to cum. 

“Just hold me in your mouth, darling. It’ll make your first time easier.” Obi-Wan moans loudly around the length in his mouth and he tries to nod.

Anakin smirks arrogantly and grabs the hair on the back of Obi-Wan’s head and pulls to angle Obi-Wan correctly. Then inch by inch, Anakin feeds his cock to Obi-Wan until almost the whole length is resting in Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath through his nose as he sits there kneeling holding Anakin’s pulsing length in his mouth.

It’s odd to have the length solidly just sit there, leaking steadily. The salty bitter taste of the precome leaks across his tongue, sending shivers down his spine. He looks up to find Anakin sitting back in his chair, staring at Tarkin with intense eyes and nodding along to whatever he’s saying. The slight humiliation of kneeling before Anakin in his panties seeps into Obi-Wan, causing him to flush more. He tries to move his head on the length but the hand on his head tightens in a warning. Obi-Wan stills at the pressure and then the fingers relax against his head. 

Spit builds up in his mouth, leaking out slowly. It dribbles slowly down his chin. His lips wide around the length and Obi-Wan lets out a small noise at how his jaw starts to ache. Anakin reaches a gloved hand down and gently wipes away the small liquid trail of liquid. His eyes flick down to Obi-Wan practically kneeling in a puddle of his own precome and smirks. Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter, almost closing and Anakin looks away satisfied, hand dropping off Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Is there anything else you needed to tell me?” Obi-Wan groans at how even Anakin’s voice is, not even a hitch.

Obi-Wan can’t take it anymore. His jaw aches with holding it open in one position too long. His throat flutters gently against Anakin’s cock. A hand falls into his hair and gently strokes through it, making Obi-Wan leak harder into his panties. His cock aches now, his body wound up tight as he feels himself edging closer and closer to his orgasm. His chin is wet with the precome and spit leaking out of his mouth that Anakin did not wipe away, wrecking him further. 

“Our Master also has plans for the Repub…” 

Tarkin’s voice fades into a jumbled mess. Obi-Wan’s mind swims with arousal, blurring all his senses, honing in on how Anakin’s cock just rests in his mouth leaking while Anakin continues talking like Obi-Wan doesn’t exist. Obi-Wan’s cock throbs now in the lace, leaking again and twitching. 

Obi-Wan groans around the thick length in his mouth and drops a hand to his throbbing cock and slips a hand inside his panties. His hand makes contact with his own weeping cock and his eyes close. The friction on his cock is amazing along with the hand in the hair. He is a mess of hormones and need and Anakin keeps edging him closer and closer until he breaks. 

His hand makes wet sounds as he quickly jerks it trying to get himself off. The precome slicks the way and Obi-Wan’s loud moan is muffled by Anakin’s cock. He feels himself almost topple over the edge. He needs to work his hand fast but the angle is off and his hand starts to cramp. Obi-Wan sucks in a breath, hips starting to thrust up into the tight awkward friction he can give himself. The hand in his hair tightens, which almost presses him over the edge. He blinks up to find Anakin looking at him smugly. 

“So desperate.” He whispers, Obi-Wan’s hand stills as he grasps himself through the soaked satin. “Do you need something touching your cock?” 

Obi-Wan nods his head the best he can and keep Anakin’s cock in his mouth. Anakin raises a brow at him and Obi-Wan slowly drags his hand out of his panties. 

“I said I wanted to hold, to touch you,” Anakin says as he leans back in the chair. “To watch you cum. To be the reason you cum.” 

Obi-Wan’s blood heats up again and he knows it won’t take much to get him there. Anakin shifts his weight and Obi-Wan feels something hard and smooth nudges the inside of his thigh. Obi-Wan flushes as he realizes what it is. 

He spreads his legs wider and Anakin slides his boot between Obi-Wan’s legs and presses it against his cock. Obi-Wan shifts his weight and groans at the feeling of the boot pressing against his aching member. Anakin nods at him and Obi-Wan’s face gets even hotter. 

He rolls his hips slowly against the boot. The pre-come and lace glides easily against the shiny material, providing Obi-Wan with a slick friction. Obi-Wan quickly finds a rhythm and starts to rut up against the boot under him, trying to keep his head still and hold Anakin’s cock. Anakin’s hand in his hair tightens again, causing the feeling of electricity to shoot through Obi-Wan and he speeds up his hips. The world becomes a blur around him. The voices blend together and the feeling of heat that’s almost unbearable fills him. 

The wet sound of his panties rubbing against the hard boots as the quiet muffled sounds Obi-Wan lets out as he rubs himself against Anakin’s boot fill the small area. He squeezes his eyes shut blocking out any vision of Anakin looking down at him fall apart. Anakin’s cock pulses hotly in his mouth, causing him to choke on the precome and his hips speed up at the feeling. 

His cock is so sensitive, rubbing against the material. The hot feeling is breaking out all over his body as he tries to grind the head of his cock against the boot through the slick material. His skin is too tight, and his body starts to shudder as his orgasm approaches quickly. Obi-Wan shifts his weight to be more on his knees keeping Anakin’s boot at the perfect height to grind down on with every thrust. He drags his heavy lids open to look up at Anakin’s face. 

He’s not looking at him. A smirk covers Anakin’s face as his cock is impossibly hard in Obi-Wan’s mouth and still ignoring Obi-Wan desperately hump his shoe. The wet slick sounds of Obi-Wan grinding against Anakin’s boot get louder because the new angle allows for Obi-Wan to thrust harder and faster. The desperate whines Obi-Wan lets out are also getting louder as Obi-Wan feels his orgasm almost take him. The noises of the club, voices and all the sounds he’s making blend into one in Obi-Wan’s mind. His hands grab Anakin’s leg to give him better leverage as the warm feeling starts on the top of his spine, slowly trickling down until it spreads out through his limbs. 

“You’re really that desperate, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan blinks up to find Anakin staring down at him, smirking. Anakin leans forward, thumb gently tracing where Obi-Wan is gently holding him in his mouth. Anakin presses his thumb into Obi-Wan’s mouth alongside his cock and lets out a low chuckle. “You’re so desperate for me, you’re rutting against my boot like a dog in heat.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen at his words. His hips speed up and Anakin arrogantly smiles down at him, seemingly unphased.

“You’re so pretty on your knees, I knew you would be. When I saw you dancing on him, I  _ knew  _ I had to have you. Took me three months to track you down.” Anakin whispers. His thumb slowly strokes Obi-Wan’s jawline reverently as he watches Obi-Wan fall apart. “But you waited for me, yeah? Didn't let anyone touch you? Didn’t let anyone have you like this?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter and he tries to shake his head the best he can. Anakin’s smirks, tugging Obi-Wan’s hair shoving closer to the edge. Obi-Wan almost there. He needs a little more to get him over the edge and Anakin smirks, eyes flitting to his throat. 

“May I?” Obi-Wan nods and Anakin’s hand drops from his face to his throat and gently holds him in his hand. 

He squeezes Obi-Wan’s throat the same time he twists his hands harshly in Obi-Wan’s hair, barely dragging his head off his cock. 

“Cum.” 

Obi-Wan’s hips snap faster, rubbing against Anakin’s boot. He groans loudly around the cock in his mouth, eyes rolling back as he feels himself pulse hard into his panties, ruining them completely. He shutters a few times, mind going white and numbing with the bliss of his orgasm. 

He feels a hand in his hair gently stroking through it and Anakin’s hips quickly thrusting up. He blinks his heavy eyes open until he’s staring at Anakin’s face. Anakin sucks in a breath and grunts softly as Obi-Wan’s mouth fills with a salty bitter liquid that is pouring hotly into his mouth in long thick strands. 

Obi-Wan sucks gently on the head of Anakin’s cock, milking him of the last of his orgasm. The hand in his hair tightens and then relaxes and falls away. Obi-Wan’s legs collapse as he sinks into the ground, completely drained. He hears the leather shifting around above him and then two large hands help him up, to only pull Obi-Wan’s shaking form into the protective embrace of Anakin. 

He closes his eyes and lets the warm glow flow through him. He smiles softly curling up deeper into Anakin’s arms without a care in the world. A cool glass is pressed to his lips and Obi-Wan parts them letting Anakin pour the cool liquid down his throat. 

“I’m going to buy him.” Anakin says as he glances over at Tarkin over Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Tarkin lets out a loud laugh and the sounds of ice in his drink can be heard as Tarkin places it on the table. Obi-Wan curls deeper into Anakin’s embrace, tucking his head under his chin.

“Liked him that much?” Tarkin asks and Anakin's thumb starts to draw patterns on his hip. 

“Yes.” Tarkin made a low noise in his throat. 

“Then I will make the arrangements.” Tarkin says. The creaking of the couch signals Tarkin standing up and Obi-Wan pulls out from Anakin’s chest to look him in the eyes. 

“I think I’ll enjoy the ship ride home, immensely more than I enjoyed the ship ride here.” Anakin whispers as he runs his lips over the top of Obi-Wan’s head. 

-——-—————————————————————-——-——————————————

He can do this. 

Obi-Wan smirks as he stands in the doorway of the ship that just entered hyperspace. The light blue of the stars shine in the large front window of the ship. Anakin sits alone in the cockpit. Rex and Cody locked themselves away in the rooms, giving them privacy. His blonde curls poke up above the seat, hands flying around on the controls as he steers them through the abyss of the galaxy. Obi-Wan’s face softens and swallows thickly. The blue of his babydoll brush against his hip bones as the blue cyan panties lay visible just beneath. This is not how Obi-Wan anticipated showing Anakin the set, but in retrospect it is under much better circumstances.

As soon as the doors to their ship closed when they left the brothel, Anakin had shoved Obi-Wan up against the nearest wall, kissing every piece of skin he could touch. Obi-Wan tried to kiss back but Anakin moved too quickly for Obi-Wan to keep up. It was over too soon. Anakin pulled off him, whispering that Obi-Wan needs a shower and Anakin needs to get them in the air before someone comes looking. 

One hour and a shower later, Obi-Wan stands in the cockpit of the ship staring at Anakin maneuvering the ship onto the right course. 

“Where are you taking me,  _ Lord Vader _ ?” Anakin freezes at the low question. He slowly turns the captain’s chair to face Obi-Wan and eyes widen at the sight. 

Obi-Wan blushes as Anakin’s eyes take in every inch of Obi-Wan. From the delicate lace of the cyan babydoll all the way down to the matching panties underneath. His gaze slowly climbs his body until he meets Obi-Wan’s eyes again and Anakin smirks. 

“Wherever I please.” Obi-Wan squirms under the intense gaze. He feels his cock twitch to life as Anakin’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip, wetting the plush red. Anakin’s eyes slowly drift across Obi-Wan’s body again, making Obi-Wan’s blood rush south filling out his panties slowly. 

“And what  _ pleases _ you, my lord?” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft and alluring as he leans back into the door frame, titling his head back, exposing the long length of his pale neck to Anakin. Anakin lets out a low groan, eyes darkening at the sight before him. 

Obi-Wan’s breathing speeds up coming out in shallow pants. Anakin’s eyes soften, and he swallows slowly pressing up from the chair. Soft footsteps echo in the cockpit bringing Anakin closer and closer to Obi-Wan. He stops an arm distance away and reaches out to run his fingertips through Obi-Wan’s babydoll gently. 

Their blue eyes meet, pulling a soft sound from Obi-Wan's throat at the intense look in Anakin’s face. The soft and hard mix together making Anakin’s eyes gleam a clear blue in the low light. He slowly drags his fingertips up the babydoll, eyes following his hand. Anakin’s hand dances across the firm expanse of Obi-Wan’s pecs groping them through the material before crawling up his neck to caress Obi-Wan’s face. 

“You please me.” Anakin whispers softly before pressing their lips together in a soft chaste kiss. 

Their lips move against each other, unhurried. Obi-Wan slowly drags his fingers up Anakin’s chest until they link behind his neck. Anakin’s hand cups Obi-Wan’s face as they continue to slowly kiss, enjoying each other’s company. 

“What about me pleases you, Lord Vader?” Obi-Wan whispers against Anakin’s lips. Anakin chuckles softly as he presses Obi-Wan back until he’s trapped up against the Durasteel wall of the cockpit. 

“All of you,” Anakin whispers as he drags his lips down Obi-Wan’s face until he’s pressing hot kisses along his neck. Obi-Wan feels himself react as Anakin nips at his neck and sucks lightly, making a small mark that’ll fade. 

Obi-Wan’s hands twist into Anakin’s hair holding him against his neck as Anakin’s mouth moves across it in no particular pattern, leaving kisses and bruises in his wake.

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Aan whispers breathlessly. His fingers tighten into Anakin’s hair as he leaves a mark. 

Anakin pulls back, confusion written on his face. “Sorry for what?” 

Obi-Wan gently smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek. He tries to blink back the tears that formed out of nowhere. The pinpricks in his eyes swell before he feels the first droplet of water fall.

“For everything.” Anakin’s eyes soften more. “For Hardeen and the brothel. For  _ dying _ . I wasn’t thinking and I’m really sor-“

Anakin presses a gentle kiss to his lips swallowing the rest of his words. Obi-Wan makes a surprised noise and then relaxes into the feeling of kissing Anakin. Their lips move against each other again and Anakin gently presses Obi-Wan farther back into the wall.

“I forgave you before you left.” Anakin whispers, his thumb gently wiped away Obi-Wan’s tears as he cups his face. “Just don’t,” Anakin pauses swallowing thickly. He’s own tears forming in his eyes. 

“Don’t?” Obi-Wan prompts as he leans in and gently kisses the tears from Anakin’s face.

“Leave me like that again.” Anakin finishes. His blue eyes blaze with determination, face pulling into a hard look. The sadness from earlier is quickly replaced with a fierce look. “You can’t leave me again like that. I can’t lose you.”

Obi-Wan nods and quickly drags Anakin’s face down into a bruising kiss. Their tongues collide, not battling for dominance, but dancing and intertwining together in a slow sensual dance. Obi-Wan groans into Anakin’s mouth. He feels something hard pressing insistent between his legs and whines as Anakin’s thigh presses down on his cock.

Anakin roughly breaks the kiss breathing deeply. His hand holds Obi-Wan’s face still as he stares down at him. His eyes are lust blown and black, his tan cheeks are flushed with his own desire. He leans in and presses a wet kiss to Obi-Wan’s jawline, only to nip lightly at the skin. Obi-Wan’s hips thrust up on their own accord, grinding into Anakin’s thigh to relieve the ache inside. Torturously slow, Anakin teasingly presses kisses against the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's throat while his hand roams across the soft material slowly. Large hand leaving goose bumps in its wake. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan groans out and Anakin growls against his neck and starts to form a mark over Obi-Wan’s flutter pulse. “Anakin, please.” 

Anakin pulls away, blue eyes wild with desire and blown out wide. He slowly cups Obi-Wan’s face with both his hands and leans in and presses a long kiss into his mouth. 

“What do you need?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the sound of the husky question. 

“You.” He whispers against Anakin’s mouth. His hands untwist from Anakin’s hair and slowly drag down his body through the sleek leather. 

Anakin smirks down at him, pressing his body against Obi-Wan and leans in, his mouth toying with the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear. “You have me, love. What do you  _ need _ ?” 

Obi-away whines at the sensation of Anakin’s mouth and his cock pulses, leaking pre come steadier into his panties. He squirms at the feeling and Anakin presses against his cock harder. 

“Rip it off me and make love to me in the captain’s chair.” Anakin growls out at Obi-Wan’s response. 

“But it’s so pretty.” His low voice rumbles against Obi-Wan’s skin. His hands flutter down Obi-Wan’s sides until they toy with the hem on his hips. “Shame to ruin it on the first wear.”

Obi-Wan lets out a sharp breath. Anakin’s hand had danced across his hip bones to gently cup him through his panties. Anakin’s thumb slowly draws circles around the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, pressing Obi-Wan closer to cumming. 

“I don’t care,” Obi-wan groans out, hips moving in time with Anakin’s hand. “Just do something,  _ please. _ ” 

Anakin crashes their lips together all tongue and teeth. Biting and sucking hard enough to bruise, only to soothe the pain by running his tongue across Obi-Wan’s lips. Anakin lays claim to Obi-Wan’s mouth, plundering him with every thrust of his tongue or bruising nip on his lip. He grinds his half hard cock into Obi-Wan’s bringing them both fully to life as he kisses Obi-Wan.

Anakin’s hand slowly grasps the front of the babydoll and drags it up Obi-Wan’s body unwrapping him like a present. Anakin breaks the kiss to pull it over Obi-Wan’s head and steps back to hold the delicate fabric in his hands. Obi-Wan sinks into the cool metal behind, gasping for air as he watches Anakin bring it up to his nose and inhale deeply.

“Smells like you.” Anakin says in a low voice laced with desire. Obi-Wan whimpers at the sound and Anakin chuckles as he drops the thin material. “Smells like you when you want to make love to me.” He closes the distance, his hand coming up only to draw delicate patterns against the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs. “Do you want me?”

“Always.” Obi-Wan moans out like a prayer “I’ll always want you.”

Anakin smiles at him, glowing like the sun. He drags his flesh hand across the front of Obi-Wan’s thighs and then up to grope Obi-Wan’s exposed flesh. Obi-wasn’t eyes flutter as Anakin kneads the solid meat in his hand 

“I love you.” Obi-Wan whispers, he tilts his head back, mouth aching for a kiss as he blinks up at Anakin. 

Anakin’s prosthetic comes up and brushes against Obi-Wan’s face before cupping the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. “I love you until the stars implode.” 

He gently seals their lips together, while a finger dips between Obi-Wan’s cheeks to stroke his entrance. Anakin lets out a loud groan as he breaks the kiss, hand disappearing until it comes up in front of Obi-Wan’s blurred vision. It gleams in the low light and Anakin looks down at him in awe. 

Anakin’s eyes darken as he leans in to kiss Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan moans into Anakin’s mouth at the feeling of a thick finger pressing into him slowly. Anakin presses kisses across Obi-Wan’s smooth face as he works a second finger into Obi-Wan’s slick hole. Obi-Wan groans loudly, fingers inside of him curling up and hitting his spot. He buries his face into Anakin’s neck squeezing his eyes shut. mouth working a large bruise right above the black leather collar of Anakin’s shirt. 

“You’re already wet for me.” Anakin’s voice is growled in his ear. Obi-Wan nods quickly, trying to will his eyes to open but he can’t. Colors flash behind his closed eyelids as he lets himself sink into the feeling of Anakin opening him up. “You couldn’t wait for me to come and find you, could you?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head, letting out a whine as Anakin curls three fingers into, brushing against his prostate. 

“Anakin–please, I need you.” Obi-Wan whines out. His eyes flash open as he quickly reaches up and cups Anakin’s face. 

“Please.” It’s whispered quietly between them. Obi-Wan’s desperation and Anakin’s control hang on by a thread. Obi-Wan clenches around the fingers inside of him as he leans forward, mouth running against Anakin’s ear. “I’ve needed you for three months, dear one, please don’t make me wait a second more.” 

Anakin growls out deep in his throat in response. The fingers inside of Obi-Wan disappear only to wrap around his thighs. Anakin picks up Obi-Wan and turns quickly to walk to the captain’s chair. Obi-Wan wraps his legs tightly around him, crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. 

Obi-Wan’s mind is numb with pleasure. Thoughts swirling together to form one single thought- he needs to cum and he needs Anakin to be the reason. He’s jostled back to reality as Anakin sits in the captain’s chair. 

“Need you to stand up, love.” Anakin whispers against him. 

Obi-Wan scrambles up and Anakin reaches down to make quick work of his boots, kicking them to the side. He glances up to find Obi-Wan staring at him with a dark hungry look. Anakin’s hands go to the clasps of his pants before sending Obi-Wan a wink and drifting higher to undo the clasps on his shirt. 

Obi-Wan’s mouth waters as inch by inch, more tan skin is exposed as the leather peaks open with every flick of Anakin’s wrist. He shrugs out of the dark material, powerful muscles rippling with the motion and Obi-Wan lets out a small moan at the sight. Anakin smirks as his hands slowly trail down his body until they grasp the large bulge in his pants. 

“Anakin.” Anakin raises a brow in challenge at the breathy way Obi-Wan says his name. “No one likes a tease.”

Anakin chuckles deep in his throat. His eyes crinkle as he smiles widely at Obi-Wan, dimples cutting through his face. 

“I like you well enough.” He retorts back as he slowly starts to rub himself through his pants. Anakin’s eyes flutter at the feeling and Obi-Wan’s mouth waters at the thought of having his length back in his mouth. 

“I don’t tease.” Obi-Wan whispers, his eyes flash back to Anakin’s that dance in delight.

“Oh?” Anakin quips back, his hand falls away as he leans back into his chair. “I’m sure Ventress has a few things to say about that.” 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes as he closes the distance between them. His hands come up and make quick work of the fastenings on the leather. “I was low on sleep,” Obi-Wan grumbles, “how was I supposed to know what I was saying is considered flirting?”

Anakin laughs loudly as Obi-Wan quickly tugs the leather down Anakin’s legs until it bunches around his ankles. He wrestles the material off Anakin and then carelessly throws the pants behind Anakin. 

“I can’t believe you were jealous.” Obi-Wan says as he falls to his knees before Anakin. He blinks up at him before taking the tip of Anakin’s cock into his mouth and then sliding down to get it wet. 

“Like I can’t believe you’re jealous of Padmé .” Anakin replies with a groan as Obi-Wan’s mouth sinks lower over him. 

Obi-Wan glares up at him and then without warning, sinks all the way down on Anakin, the tip of his cock brushes the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. Anakin’s hands fly out to anchor themself in Obi-Wan’s hair, tightening, which makes Obi-Wan’s cock leak more into his panties. 

He quickly pulls off and stands up. His hands land next to Anakin’s as he stares into Anakin’s amused blue eyes. 

“I never fucked Ventress.” Anakin smirks up and leans to steal a kiss. He presses their lips together and positions Obi-Wan over his now wet cock.

“And I haven’t fucked Padmé since I was a Padawan.” Anakin whispers against his lips as he slowly breaches Obi-Wan’s tight ring of muscle. 

Anakin’s cock is hot and pulsing as it slowly slides into Obi-Wan. They groan out at the initial breach. Obi-Wan’s hands find themselves linked behind Anakin’s head toying with the soft curls at the base of Anakin’s neck as he slowly lowers himself down. 

Anakin never blinks, watching Obi-Wan’s face every second. Blue eyes blazing with lust and possession. Obi-Wan’s head falls back as he groans out at the full feeling of Anakin bottoming out inside of him. . 

The burn is rough. His body is not used to having something inside of it for a time, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that he is back with Anakin and they’re on their way to the Temple together. He rocks his hips experimentally against Anakin and groans at the feeling. A hand quickly grips his hip tightly and Obi-Wan glances up to Anakin’s face. 

“No, love.” Anakin whispers. His lips pressing sweetly all over his face slowly. The hand on his hip gently strokes calming patterns against his hip bone. “We got time.” 

Obi-Wan groans, tilting his head back giving Anakin’s mouth the access it quietly demands. Gentle kisses are pressed against his fevered skin, as Obi-Wan waits for the dull ache to fade and the pleasure to take its place. His entrance squeezes Anakin’s cock tightly. Obi-Wan’s hands drag down the sweat slick chest of Anakin and he lets out a loud groan that echoes through the cockpit. 

“I love you.” Obi-Wan whispers, eyes still closed. He rocks his hips once again, testing his limits and whines as the white hot pleasure fills him instead of the pain. 

“I love you so much, too.” Anakin whispers against his neck as he gently rocks up into Obi-Wan, matching his soft pace. “I’ve missed you so much these last three months. More than any person should miss someone. More than a Jedi should miss  _ anything _ .” 

Obi-Wan smiles, as he opens his eyes. He gently ties his fingers into Anakin’s hair and pulls it until he can look Anakin in the eyes as he rides him. He rolls his hips, eyes fluttering as Anakin rocks up in time with him. They’re bodies moving as one. 

Anakin’s eyes are so blue. Crystal clear blue, shining brightly in the soft blue light of the hyperspace. “But you are no Jedi are you, Lord Vader?” Obi-Wan whispers, one of his hands drops to Anakin’s face and gently runs his finger tip across the scar that covers Anakin’s eyes. 

Anakin smirks up at him, changing the angle of his hips to roll against Obi-Wan’s prostate with every thrust of his hips. He squeezes Obi-Wan’s hips between his hands and gently moves Obi-Wan in a slow rhythm that presses Obi-Wan closer to his orgasm. 

“But I love you, Master Jedi.” Obi-Wan shudders at the way Anakin’s red lips wrap around the title. “So that makes me an awful Jedi and Sith.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter. He feels his orgasm coming closer and closer with every roll of his hips. Anakin’s cock mercilessly pressing into his prostate with every rock. The head of his cock leaks messily into his panties, making the cyan a darker blue. Anakin reaches out with one hand, pulling the head of Obi-Wan’s cock out past his waistband. 

His cock leaks between their bodies, leaving a sticky trial in its wake. Anakin smiles softly. His hand running up the side of Obi-Wan’s bare torso leaving a burning trail of want in its wake. He drags his fingertip higher until he’s gently running his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair. 

“Are you close, love?” Obi-Wan nods, his head lolling forward with every thrust as desperate whimpers leave his lips. 

“Are you?” Obi-Wan's voice breaks at the question. Anakin’s nails drag against his scalp, pulling Obi-Wan apart, to be built up stronger. 

“I’m always close when I make love to you.” Anakin whispers as he looks into Obi-Wan’s eyes, his hips roll up decisively to make his point. “Fall apart, love, I’ll catch you.”

Obi-Wan nods quickly, body tightening up as the electricity shoots all over his body, almost at his peak. He lets out a high whine, glancing down to find Anakin’s finger slowly stroking under the head of his cock along the sensitive gland. Obi-Wan whimpers Anain’s name and lets the feeling of bliss wash over him. 

His cum pulses out of his cock weakly, covering Anakin’s torso with white streaks. The numbness of his orgasm fills him, his vision flashing white and he collapses against Anakin’s hard chest, exhausted. Anakin’s hips snap up twice, hands digging into his body and then he groans out, releasing his load into Obi-Wan. 

They lay together, wrapped up in each other’s warmth, enjoying the feeling of being close again. Obi-Wan’s hands draw circles on Anakin’s chest, pressing his ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat. Anakin’s hands rove all over Obi-Wan’s exposed flesh, mapping out the stories of the scars that littered Obi-Wan’s body from war. 

“We need to call the council.” Obi-Wan whispers as he curls up tighter into Anakin’s chest. He closes his eyes letting the feeling of pure bliss wash over him. Anakin’s arm shifts to wrap around him and draw small circles on his arm. 

“Already did while you were in the shower.” Anakin replies, Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open and pulls off Anakin’s chest to look him in the eyes. 

“You did?” Anakin smiles softly, hands dropping to Obi-Wan’s hips picking him and letting his softening cock slide out of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hisses at the sudden movement and loss. Anakin sends him an apologetic smile, leaning in to peck his lips. 

“Yes, they’re looking into the chips now and right before you came in Yoda had commed me to let me know that they found chips in the 41st.” Obi-Wan’s jaw sets as he swallows thickly.

“We need to get Rex and Cody back to medbay.” Anakin makes a low noise of agreement. Anakin lets out a breath and chews on his lip. “What is it?”

Anakin leans back farther into his chair, hands falling to the side as he looks at Obi-Wan, letting Obi-Wan’s question linger between them. 

“He knows about us.” Anakin says quietly. His gaze fixates on a point above Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Yoda told me that the only reason I’m not expelled from the Order for disobeying a direct order to stay away from the brothel is because we were able to gather so much intel on the Chancellor.” 

Obi-Wan’s jaw drops as the cold ice of fear grips him, freezing away the blissful feeling of his orgasm that was just running through him. 

“What?”

Anakin licks his lips and then slowly sucks it between his teeth, chewing on it. 

“The council forbade me from interfering. Said it was too risky I went to the auction.” Anakin says quietly, eyes not being able to make contact with Obi-Wan. “I had a few choice words for them and told them that they couldn’t keep using you as their personal attack dog whenever they felt like it.”

“I’m sure Mace appreciated that.” Obi-Wan says dryly, heart still racing from the news. Anakin sends him a wry smile as he lets out a humorless chuckle.

“He appreciated it more when I told him where he could stick his orders about me not interfering.” Anakin says, glancing back at Obi-Wan, embarrassed. “That’s when Yoda intervened and dragged me out of the council room to go meditate with him.”

Anakin drags his hands down his face and shoots Obi-Wan a tired look. “Attached too much, you are, Young Skywalker.” Anakin croaks out, imitating Yoda’s voice. “Let Master Kenobi make his own decisions, hmm? Your affair matters little with a war in the balance.”

Obi-Wan’s jaw drops as Anakin sends him a tight smile. 

“Yoda had to drag you out?” Anakin flushes a deeper red as he breaks eye contact. 

“I did have my saber drawn and was about to ignite it, so yeah. Dragging me out was the best option.” Obi-Wan barks out a laugh. He lays his hands on Anakin’s cooling chest and shifts his weight to settle into a more comfortable position in the chair. 

“And he knew about our affair.” Obi-Wan says quietly. Anakin nods slowly, lips pursed and Obi-Wan narrows his eyes. 

“What did you say?” Anakin scoffs and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan pulling him against his body.

“You don’t trust me?” Obi-Wan smiles against his chest and presses a kiss to One of Anakin’s collarbones.

“You drew a saber on Mace.” Anakin chuckles as pulls Obi-Wan tighter.

“That’s fair.” Anakin says quietly, gently stroking Obi-Wan’s shoulder rocking him to sleep. “I told him that it wasn’t an affair and I’ve been in love with you for years and I would gladly sacrifice a war for your life in a heart beat.” 

Obi-Wan curls up tighter as his heart speeds up in his chest.

“Anakin-“ 

“And I told him that if he had a problem with that then he should expel me now, because with or without the Jedi I was going to bring you back.” Anakin finishes roughly. “He then hmphed at me and told me that he wishes the force will guide me on the correct path and to meditate on it. That’s when the Chancellor walked in on us and needed to speak to me. He started to ask really weird questions about you and I figured something was off.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes grow heavy as he listens to the soft rumble of Anakin’s voice. 

“One thing led to another and that’s how I ended up in the brothel to extract you. Yoda said we weren’t expelled, we just needed to work on being more discreet about our relationship.” 

Obi-Wan hums softly against Anakin’s chest as his eyes grow heavy. 

“Thank you for rescuing me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan mutters tiredly. “And I hope you know I will be forcing you to apologize to Mace for your behavior.”

Anakin's laugh rumbles through his chest and Obi-Wan slowly starts to drift off. 

“Go to sleep, Obi-Wan. I’ll wake you when it’s dinner time.”

Obi-Wan yawns again and curls deeper into Anakin’s chest. 

“I love you, Dear One.”

“And I love you, Master.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
